


Magi: The alternative of Magic

by MimiTenshi



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Erotica, F/M, First Person Perspective, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Rape, lemon/lime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTenshi/pseuds/MimiTenshi
Summary: Solomon, a prince and king of Alma Torran, who doesn't fully understand the custom and rather his family, tries to find answers to all his questions he has. But no one wanted to answer it. Except for Alayna, a mysterious woman who sat in an abandoned, old and secret library. But even she didn't want to have anything to do with Solomon at the beginning. However, when she tried to murder his parents, it turned out that this woman was a special person in his and that of his future wife. He also found out that she had been living since the beginning of time and secretly ruled the largest kingdom in the universe. But who is this Alayna and what secrets is she trying to keep secret?
Relationships: Aladdin/Ren Kougyoku, David Jehoahaz Abraham/Original Character(s), Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham/Sheba
Kudos: 2





	1. 1st Night: Memories of Birth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magi: The alternative of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/662134) by MimiTenshi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ welcome to my first Magi story on this page ♥   
>    
> This story takes place a few decades after the events of my current story, Magi: The another Story of Magic   
> I was pondering whether I should publish it.   
> But since I don't have any ideas about my current story at the moment, but I decided to publish it.   
> Please don't be angry with me! ***Fall to your knees and ask for forgiveness***   
>    
> Here my series of punctuation marks in history: [punctuation marks ](https://www.deviantart.com/mimiland0812/journal/punctuation-marks-851213525)  
> So there could be innovations, so please don't be surprised ^^   
>    
> Well, I don't want to stop you for long and wish you a lot of fun on my **first night** ^^ 

I remember the day I met _her_ very well.  
It was weird and kind of weird.  
She did not listen to my father or my mother.   
She just did what she wanted.   
I still don't quite know why.   
But when we first spoke to each other, I felt like that to her ... Near.   
As if she were my big sister and I was her little brother.   
But ... when I remember it, I only felt that feeling in me because it played a completely different role in my life.   
She was something very special for me and when I met her at that time, I had no idea how much our acquaintance would turn my life and that of my family upside down.   
But until I get to the place where I met this person, I should first tell a little bit about my life before I come to the life of a special God. 

It was February 11th in the early morning when my mother gave birth to me in pain.   
"Press on!" I heard a male voice say or rather command.   
I do not know whether this was one please or ordered.   
But in any case, this man said this.   
Following what the man ordered or asked her, my mother pressed and screamed as hard as she could.   
Until finally I could slide out of her abdomen ... rather pulled out by a midwife.   
"Congratulations! You gave birth to a boy!" an elderly woman said to my parents.   
I don't know if she had shown me to my parents, because my eyes were swarmed by the fruit bubble water and I only saw body outlines.   
But what I heard was a sobbing.   
A happy sobbing.   
It came from my parents, who were probably crying.   
"Go ... my son ... Well? I hear him ... Don't scream ...?" a woman's voice asked, whispering.   
It's true!   
I didn't scream, but I stared and blinked in front of me.   
"All right, Majesty. It is rare for an infant not to cry at birth. But there's something like that," said the older woman, hitting me once on the butt, so I was supposed to scream, but just shrugged.   
I stared at the woman in confusion, at least it could have been said that I was staring at this woman.   
Then I felt something that would accompany me all my life, and that was joy from my parents.   
They were happy.   
Overjoyed.   
Both were just happy that I entered the world healthy.   
I was very tired but also very curious how and who my parents were.   
But my eyes were still completely sucked by the fruit bubble water, so that even I didn't quite see the light that seemed to me.   
I felt the midwife put me in a small cold sink and wash the blood and amniotic fluid from my body.   
After I had completely cleaned, weighed and measured, another woman wrapped me in a towel and lifted me up.   
I stared at her with a slightly clearer view and recognized a young woman who was around 18 years old and had blonde long hair.   
Relatively young for a midwife, I found.   
But I was just a baby, which couldn't understand or could not distinguish the differences.   
Noticing this, she looked at me, smiled at me warmly and tickled me slightly, trying to elicit a squeak from me, which I did not do.   
She turned with me in her arms to my parents and laid me on my mother's bare chest.   
I felt her heart.   
It struck fast, strong and even gentle.   
I closed my eyes, wanted to calm it down, and cuddled up to her.   
She was warm and smelled so good.   
It was my light, which shone in the darkness.   
No wonder!   
After all, I have heard my beloved mother's heartbeats for 9-10 months and felt their warmth.   
That I was lying there with her and never wanted to leave her again, no one should be surprised.   
It just calmed me down so I couldn't say anything ... or rather scream.   
Until I felt my father's hand on my head.   
It was a strong but guarded hand.   
I opened my eyes again, which were no longer swarmed by the amniotic water, and looked up to him.   
He smiled and even lost tears, as did my mother.   
I didn't understand why they were crying.   
However, I should feel the same feeling in a few years with my own child.   
They just cried and cuddled up to me.   
Well, rather my mother.   
My father couldn't or wasn't allowed to go to the bed where my mother was lying on it.   
However, he put his arms around my mother and around me.   
"Look ... he even has your eye color..." my mother breathed and pressed her cheek on mine.   
I looked at her.   
Her voice was so rough, and I remember a godlike voice when I was still in her abdomen.   
"Yes. But he has your hair color and your face," my father said, brushing my hair.   
Now I looked at him.   
His voice was the same as I heard in the lower abdomen when he spoke to me.   
Were they my parents?   
They looked friendly and incredibly great.   
I was looking forward to living a life by her side.   
"What is your son's name, Majesty?" asked the elderly midwife, who had just left the room and came back with something.   
All I saw was my dad turning to her and then looking at my mother again.   
"Should we take _her_ advice and call him that?" my father asked my mother, whispering.   
She looked lost in her mind before looking at me and smiling.   
"If fate is heading in the direction _she_ had foreseen, then yes," my mother answered with a godlike voice.   
I looked first at her and then at my father, who nodded with a smile and turned back to the midwife, who I could now see a little in the corner of my eye.   
"His name shall be _Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham_! _Prince Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham_!" said my father, looking down at me with a smile.   
He then stroked me over my cheek, so that I squealed slightly.   
So now I had a name, and it even sounded noble.   
Especially with the title _'Prince'_ , whatever a prince is.   
I heard the midwife scribbled on a piece of paper while the 18-year-old midwife wrapped something around my wrist.   
I stared at it.   
It was blue, wrapped in a sweat and had my name on it.   
Shortly afterwards, the older one pressed a small note into my father's hand.   
"It would be good if your wife rests something here before she goes back to the room. I let your companion into the room so they can welcome their new family member," she said, smiling briefly when she saw me staring at her, and then left the room.   
My father didn't quite listen.   
He was too busy reading the note the midwife gave him before turning back to me and my mother.   
"Look, Solomon. Here's all the information about how big you are, how much you're weighing, when you were born, and at what time," my father said, smiling, showing me the cardboard note.   
I just stared at it.   
I couldn't read yet.   
" _David_! Solomon is just a newborn. He won't understand what you're showing him," my mother giggled.   
So my father's name was David.   
"Hey, I'm sorry! But I'm so happy to be a father! I have prepared so much in the palace for you, my son," my father said to me, and brushed my hair again.   
I looked first at him, then at my mother and then at the door, which opened slightly squeaky.   
"Congratulations, little one!" shouted a man with brunette hair and bumped into my father.   
" _Jehoahaz_! I'm no longer a _'little one'_! I've been over 800 years!" my father said, nudged back at the brunette, who was probably called Jehoahaz.   
My father is over 800 years old?   
He doesn't look like that.   
"I know, I know! But I am also over 800 years and since I am the older one, you are and remain my little dwarf!" Jehoahaz grinned.   
I just saw my dad turn red in the face.   
He seemed embarrassed to be called a _'little one'_.   
I then saw the other man walking to my mother and me.   
"Was the birth very exhausting for you, _Alma_?" the blond-haired man asked my mother, who would probably be called Alma.   
Alma, what a beautiful name.   
"It hurt a little bit. But when I saw him, they were hurting and gone," my mother said, smiling, looking at me, whereupon my father and Jehoahaz stopped arguing and looked at me.   
"Oh! He has your eye color, David!" said Jehoahaz.   
"Silent and reserved, like the little one!"   
"Jehoahaz! Shut your mouth! " my father mused, and wanted to cut the man right after that if my mother hadn't held him with his left.   
"But he has Alma's hair color and face, brother," said the other man to the brunette, who was probably his brother.   
I continued to stare at them and blinked in confusion as they both laughed and asked my parents what My name was.   
"His name is Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham," my mother said.   
"Oh, just as _she_ had predicted it?" the blond-haired man asked my parents.   
"Yes. We want to believe their predictions, so we gave him that name," my father said.   
The two men stared at me and I stared at them before Jehoahaz bowed and introduced himself to me.   
"Welcome to our world, little prince. I am Jehoahaz and your uncle."   
He was my uncle?   
Fair enough!   
My name was Jehoahaz.   
There was no surprise if he was my uncle.   
I just wondered which parent of my side they both came from.   
"And my name is _Abraham_. Likewise your uncle and your father's big brother," the blond-haired man, whose name was Abraham, told me that I was wondering which parent.   
Fair enough!   
So at least I knew that they were both my father's older brothers.   
But they didn't see each other at all ... or is it?   
I couldn't remember much, because I probably fell asleep in my mother's arms at some point. 

It seemed to be a few hours when I woke up and saw myself and my mother lying in another room.   
I was in such a ... Tub?   
Definitely no longer in my mother's arms.   
Also, I no longer wore a towel, but a bodysuit and a small hat on my head.   
I was lying on my stomach and there was a pacifier in front of me.   
I stared at him before trying to see my mother.   
It was damn exhausting to move.   
No wonder.   
My bones and muscles were all still weak, so I couldn't move at all.   
At least I thought.   
I couldn't get up, but I could push the pacifier away from my field of vision.   
And there I saw my beloved mother.   
She read a book as she ate a slice of toast next to it, hitting a large flat screen where only quiet noises could be heard.   
When she took the last bite, she looked over at me, placed a bookmark between the pages of the book, what she read, and pulled my tub closer to her bed.   
"Hi my little angel. Did you sleep well?" my mother asked me, smiling, taking me out of this tub.   
I didn't know?   
Had I slept well?   
I thought.   
Now I lay on her chest again and heard her calm heartbeat.   
Ah, so relaxing and so warm.   
"Your daddy and uncles are in the process of redesigning your nursery," my mother said, giggly.   
"You know, your daddy and I have actually made sure you're going to be a girl. But you became a boy."   
Nh?   
Didn't my parents know what I was going to be?   
"Well, my father told me you were going to be a boy. But I didn't listen to _her_. I wanted to be surprised. Just like your daddy," my mother giggled.   
Her father had told her I was going to be a boy?   
And why had she called her father _'her'_?   
Or did she mean someone else?   
So many questions, but none of them could I ask her.   
Suddenly a loud growl rang out.   
That was my belly.   
He was probably hungry, so I first contacted and screamed.   
My mother, who probably heard the little snarling, giggled slightly and told me that everything was good.   
She buttoned up a few buttons from her inhibition and pressed me slightly on her chest.   
Without thinking big, I sucked on it and was easily caressed by my mother.   
I felt her looking over me and then heard the door open from the room.   
"Oh. You're feeding him right now?" said a man who was my father.   
I felt that my mother nodded slightly with her head and then got a kiss from my father.   
He stroked me just over my head before he took a chair and sat down with us.   
"The room of Solomon is now ready ... Or still has to dry the paint before we can build up the furniture and he can sleep there," my father said to my mother, who took me off her chest and patted me slightly over the back.   
"You know, when _she_ tells us that we have a son, we make the room immediately in blue. We had to paint the pink walls white before the blue paint could come on," my father said with a sigh.   
I didn't see him, but I could hear that even though he was broken from work, he had a smile on his lips.   
"Yes! Sorry," my mother said, giggling.   
When I finally came across, my mother pushed me to my father.   
He was to take me in his arms so that my mother could clean the breast I had pulled from before and button her inhibition again.   
Then he rose from his chair and took me in his arms.   
He let himself fall with me again on the chair and looked at me with a strong love.   
"You don't have to look like that, Solomon. I know you're standing on it," my father said with a grin.   
At the time, I was just staring at my dad and didn't understand what he meant by that.   
My mother, on the other hand, does.   
For she suddenly turned red in the face and told my father not to say anything like that to his son.   
I just didn't know what they meant, but I laughed, or at least I tried when my dad tickled me on the stomach and apologized.   
"Did you eat your breakfast?" he asked my mother, playing with my hand.   
I always tried to grab his index finger, but I didn't have any grip reflexes.   
Completely forgotten.   
"Yes. I even ate and drank my cocoa," she said, smiling, lifting up a lid with a plate underneath.   
He answered my mother with relief when she asked where Jehoahaz and Abraham were.   
"They both quickly became a children's shop with Arba and Ugo. You know, Arba had a gift for a girl and Ugo, he didn't have one, because he's always in the library," my father said simply, waving the hand he had played with me before, and then smiling at me again.   
"You're a sweet boy," he said, pressing his cheek against mine, so I squeaked.   
"And how did my father react?"   
"Well," he began, and laid me back to my mother, and continued, "When I arrived at the palace and made my way to our room, she stood at our bedroom door quite relaxed and grinned at me from the side. _'I said you're going to have a son,'_ your dad cheekily said to me. Sometimes I regret that he and I became friends..." my father meant to my mother, who then put me in the tub next to her bed, only this time on my back.   
Above me was such a mobile, which I stared at in amazement.   
"Be happy about it. My father could have just wiped you out when you were depravity," my mother said to my father, who sighed too hard.   
He seemed to be hurt.   
What is a _depravity_?   
"Yes. I am also very happy about that. So I was able to stare at a new life together with you and my brothers."   
I heard that he rose from his seat and went to me.   
"And with you, of course," he said to me with a smile.   
I stared at him.   
I didn't understand what he meant and I wanted to know.   
But I couldn't talk or make gestures.   
I then heard the door opening slowly.   
I couldn't see who was coming in, but I heard two familiar voices and two new ones.   
When the four who came into the room gathered around my bed, I recognized Jehoahaz and Abraham.   
The other two, however, did not.   
"Oh my holy God! He looks so cute!" squealed the brunette hairy woman, who wore her hair in two braids.   
The other had light blue hair and silver glasses in front of his golden eyes.   
I stared at both of them, who approached me with a warm smile.   
"What is his name?" the man asked my parents, so Jehoahaz answered them.   
"His name is Solomon. Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham." he said with pride.   
"Jehoahaz Abraham? Why does he have your names?" asked they my uncles, who looked at each other somehow confused and nervous.   
"Um, well ... My name is Jehoahaz Abraham, so I thought my son should be called that," my father laughed nervously.   
"While it is understandable why it is called only ... We're still asking for an answer as to why you have the names of your adopted brothers, David," the woman said, urging him.   
But my father just laughed nervously and held up his hands.   
Adopted brothers?   
Oh, that's why they didn't look like that, I thought.   
"It doesn't matter why. Imagine my son. He looks quite confused," my mother said, so everyone looked at me.   
She wasn't entirely wrong.   
I was really confused, but much more confused, why my father and uncles were so nervous about these questions and didn't give a reasonable answer.   
Then the two new faces came to my bed and smiled at me again.   
"Hi young master! I am _Arba_ and I will be your servant later!" imagined my future servant, whose name was Arba.   
"And I am _Uraltugo_. But you may call me _Ugo_ , my prince. By the way, if you want to know about other species, you can come to me at any time." introduced the man, who was called Uraltugo.   
I don't know why, but these names Ugo and Arba seemed strangely familiar to me.   
So I stared at them first and then smiled, trying to make someone aware that I wanted to be taken up.   
However, I remained in the tub ...   
At some point they gave me the little gifts they bought me extra and went back in the evening.   
Except my father.   
He stayed by my mother's and my side until the next morning.   
My mother was already asleep deep and tight while my father was sitting on a chair standing next to her and my bed, reading a book and lifting me out of the tub when I screamed because I was getting wet.   
He made the light on the changing chest as quietly as it was, put the heat light bulb in a pleasant light and warmth for me, then put me on it and cleaned me.   
I felt he was a little scared to clean me up.   
But, he quickly found the turn as it goes.   
He was probably a very quick thinker.   
Maybe my father just stayed longer with my mother and me so that my mother could just sleep.   
No wonder!   
She had also given birth to a child a few hours ago.   
The fact that the man responsible wants to be able to rest his wife is truly honorable.   
When I was back in a fresh diaper, my father, with me in his arms, sat on his chair and swept me to sleep.   
Even before I fell asleep, I heard what my father said to me.   
"I am so glad that you have resurfaced in my life. I promise you that I will love you, protect you, and simply be a better father for you than I was many, many decades ago, in an old world, not for you." he whispered in my ear.   
I stared at him again, saw a few tears creeping away from his eyes, and then fell asleep in his arms. 

A few days later, my father took my mother and me home.   
Although I was just an infant, I remember getting in a carriage that sent us to a magnificent palace.   
I felt a rough foreboding of what to expect in this palace.   
But at the time I had no idea that this feeling I had in my young years, and this one person I felt in the palace, would be encountered at the age of 5 and it would accompany me for the long life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was my **first night.**  
>  I hope you liked it and gave you suspense, harmony and humor. Especially humor ^^   
>    
> By the way; Unfortunately, I don't have the humor of the actual author of Magi. But, I'm kind of trying to bring that humor in here ^^   
>    
> As you have read, this story is a first-person perspective.   
> I hope it doesn't bother you too much because, I actually like it ...   
>    
> **Here is the explanation:**  
>    
> Well, for now there is no explanation.   
> But if you would like to be told something because you didn't understand something, you can ask me privately or in the review, but only once please ^^   
>    
> I would look forward to detailed and nice criticism. But not too nice.   
> After all, I want to improve where I might be bad, especially in English ^^   
>    
> I hope you like it and take it into the spell of imagination ^^   
> I also hope that you will read the upcoming chapters or nights.   
> Until then, ^^   
> In love your MimiTenshi ♥♥ 


	2. 2nd Night: Memories of Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ welcome back ♥ 
> 
> Here my series of punctuation marks in history: [punctuation marks](https://www.deviantart.com/mimiland0812/journal/punctuation-marks-851213525)  
> So there could be innovations, so please don't be surprised ^^ 
> 
> This night is inspired by this song, [Fine on the Outside - Priscilla Ahn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4ASDIs6JD8), which in the end also has a small appearance. 
> 
> Well, I don't want to stop you for long and wish you a lot of fun on my **second night** ^^

I remember my childhood very well.  
She was cheerful and yet too strict.  
Cheerful, because I have found friends who want me, how and who I was, and of course, if only little, I had time with my parents.  
And strict, because I was always asked to be noble and polite.  
I just wanted to be a kid, raging through the area, getting a knee up or returning home covered in mud.  
But I just couldn't experience it.  
I was always the prince of a very well-known kingdom, which was not only the main country of our earth, but all the other galaxies that existed.  
So about 12 different galaxies, but I didn't know them all.  
And this kingdom was called _Alma Torran_.  
A truly breathtaking realm where people, magicians and other species lived together.  
And the ones who made this possible here were my parents and their friends.  
My parents always told me how they created this empire about 800 years ago.  
At that time there was only one giant of great desert here, before they appeared here and made it a thriving kingdom.  
Well, although the former desert seemed abandoned, but was inhabited by other species and a single person.  
And this person, I should get to know on my 5th birthday.  
This person then asked my parents to rule the kingdom while she remained in the background.  
_She_ told me one thing when I asked her about it.  
Well, my parents created with the help of their friends what were more of only Jehoahaz and Abraham, and this said person to build this kingdom.  
About 700 years ago, the inhabitants, who gradually settled in Alma Torran, asked that this kingdom need a king.  
So my family consulted and decided that my father and mother would lead this kingdom into the light until the true king was born.  
My father, _King David Jehoahaz Abraham_ , a very smart and loyal man who loved his wife and brothers above all else.  
And, of course, me too.  
And my mother, _Queen Alma_ , a woman as smart and loyal as her husband.  
Only, she was different.  
She always spoke of her _father_ , whom I had never seen before.  
When I asked her who her father was, she would just say, "You're too young for that, my little Solomon."  
I just didn't understand why I was too young for it.  
If he is their father, then he is my grandpa, isn't he?  
When I was 4, I protested.  
I had to know!  
I needed to know who this father was!  
But my mother was more stubborn and just didn't give me an answer.  
So I let it be and befriended other children a few months ago who were a little older than me. 

It was such a summer ball that my parents have hosted every year since their throne.  
It was almost a birthday for creating this realm and a thank you to a God who protected all 12 galaxies and Rukh that existed in these galaxies.  
It was also my first ball.  
Well, not quite!  
I have been there three times, but I have always been in the arms of my mother or father ... or slept on my parents' throne.  
But I was never allowed into the crowd because my parents were afraid that I might be trampled flat.  
To this day.  
I was also relatively smart and mastered running and dodging quite quickly.  
I learned to dodge last winter, when I was on a smooth surface with my father and there we learned my reflexes. 

My father pulled me on the ice and said he was going to take care of me.  
He went into the squat so I could hold on to his hands before he let himself and me slide onto the ice.  
"So, my son! Do we want to try to run alone?" he asked me.  
I shook my head.  
I was only 3 years old.  
Another toddler!  
I was also afraid of breaking in.  
I clung tightly to my father's hands, looked at my feet, and said, "No! I don't want to!"  
But my father just laughed.  
He pushed us over the ice again before he went to my eye level.  
He gently put his hand on my head.  
"You don't need to be afraid. I'm here and make sure you don't hurt you," my father said to me, smiling.  
I looked in his turquoise blue eyes.  
He had really mad beautiful eyes, and I had about the same eyes as my father.  
Only that mine got darker and didn't shine as beautifully as his.  
My mother always said that although over the years my eye color is no longer similar to my father's, I get beautiful sapphire-blue eyes and I still technically resembled my father with a hairstyle.   
I looked at my feet again and then nodded at him.   
My father rose again slightly, still so flat, so that I had his hands, pushed us again something so that we glided over the ice, and then slowly let go of my hands.   
I was very nervous when I couldn't stop.   
But I knew my dad was next to me and taking care of me.   
So I spread my arms to hold myself better, and was always easily stumped by my father when I stopped.   
Carefully I slid over the ice on my own until I became too arrogant and wanted to move forward on my own.   
But I slipped and landed on my nose.   
When I tried to get back on my feet, but kept slipping, All I could hear was my dad laughing and then helping me get on my feet.   
I was angry with my father, so I stared at him with a sour and tearful face.   
How dare he laugh at me?!   
I had hurt myself after all!   
"Sorry!" he laughed, pressing his hand against his mouth when a laugh arose.   
I continued to stare at him and then looked to the side insulted.   
He wanted me to try it on my own, which I did.   
He also promised me to take care of me, which he did not do.   
Now I had hurt myself and was laughed at by my father.   
That was humiliating for me ... even though I didn't know at the time what humiliating it meant.   
Noting that I was angry with him, he went back to my eye level and squeezed me.   
"I'm really sorry. I didn't want to laugh at you," my father said, brushing me over my back.   
I didn't really want to forgive him.   
But the little circles on my back calmed me down again, so I squeezed in my father's arms.   
When I remember, it was quite foolish of me to have been angry with my father.   
He just laughed at me because I trusted myself too much, and therefore fell on my nose ... which was also funny.   
In any case, I learned from there how to control and dodge your reflexes when something or someone threatened to bump into you. 

In the summer ball, a few months later, I was allowed into the crowd for the first time.   
I was as excited as he is.   
I never went in with my parents, because otherwise they were only groped by the residents, which they did not want a second time.   
Therefore, they stayed a little outside the crowd and talked to other kings from other kingdoms who had joined Alma Torran one.   
I ran to the big bazaar, a long table snake full of food and drinks.   
There were fewer people and other species.   
In the crowd it got a little too tight for me.   
I also saw my two uncles talking to others.   
"Is that the case? I thought _Balbadd_ would flourish through the protection of Alma Torran," my uncle Abraham said to a resident who was probably from the land of Balbadd.   
"No, unfortunately not. Balbadd seems a rather harmonious country for tourists. But if you stay there longer, you see its true facades," the woman said desperately to my uncle.   
Jehoahaz and Abraham looked at each other and nodded.   
"Don't worry. I am talking to my brother, the king, and we will certainly find a solution," said my uncle Jehoahaz, and then went to my father.   
He accidentally bumped into me, smiled at me briefly and then went on.   
Noticing that I was aware of the conversation, my other uncle came to me and pulled me up to him.   
"Well, who do we have here? May I introduce you to the future king of Alma Torran!" Abraham introduced me, trying to scare away the oppressed mood of the people.   
The two adults looked at me in awe and many on their knees.   
"My prince. We are delighted to meet you in person," they said, bowing deeply in front of me.   
"If you have problems in the distant future, you can count on the prince!" my uncle smiled.   
I looked up at him in shock.   
How?   
What?!   
I was supposed to continue here later, where my parents had left off?!   
But I didn't want to be a king!   
I didn't even know how to settle a dispute between two countries.   
And then should I become king of such a powerful country?   
Never!   
I broke free from my uncle's clutches and ran out into the royal garden.   
Here I mostly disappeared when it became too much for me.   
I mean, I had no idea about all the political chatter ...   
How then?   
I was just four years old.   
Another child, which wasn't really a child.   
Every day I was taught how to behave at the table, what clothes to wear, how to master my magic, and how to defend myself.   
What a childhood ... 

I sat under a single cherry tree that was in the garden.   
I always relaxed by the smell of cherry blossoms falling from the tree, even though there were none at this time of year.   
However, cherries that fell from the tree from time to time.   
I looked at the cherries lying on the ground and picked up a few.   
Although my mother always told me never to pick anything up and eat, I did it anyway and together when there was a sound behind me.   
"You're already aware that eating unwashed cherries is unhealthy," a 6-year-old boy told me.   
Behind him, a 5-year-old boy with purple hair emerged.   
"I can clean them for you if you like," he said, a little shy, swirling around with a small stick as I stared at him and then stretched out my hand, where the cherries were.   
Suddenly it got cold and before I saw it, the cherries are frozen, as well as almost my hand.   
The boy suddenly became quite apathetic and apologized to me, while the other one just laughed.   
"Hihi! You have frozen the cherries! And his hand almost with him on top!" he laughed, and then looked at me as he calmed down.   
"Hello! My name is _Ithnan_ and the little one who had frozen your cherries is my little brother _Setta_!" introduced the 6-year-old, whose name was Ithnan.   
The 5-year-old was probably called Setta and should be his little brother?   
The two didn't even look like each other, which I said immediately.   
"But you don't look like yourself."   
"Well? We are not full-blooded brothers. It's just an adopted brother," Ithnan said.   
"Oh! Then you are like my father and his brothers!" I said, so the older one nodded with a smile and then looked at me confused.   
"Say, what's your name?" he asked.   
I looked at them both confused.   
You should actually know me, or not?   
"My name is Solomon."   
"Solomon? Wait! You are THE Solomon?! The Prince of Alma Torran?!" asked Ithnan, jumping up joyfully as I nodded my head.   
He took my hand and pulled me, as well as his brother Setta, to another small group of children who had their own little celebration.   
When we arrived, they looked at us or me.   
I suddenly got nervous when Ithnan introduced me to the group.   
"People, may I introduce you to Solomon!" the 6-year-old introduced me to the group.   
I literally felt them trembling in front of me.   
What should I expect from them?   
That they want to welcome me and have me as one of their friends?   
No!   
I did not hope so, because after all, I was the son of a mighty king and a mighty queen.   
So I looked to the ground and expected what I always heard when someone met me.   
But nothing came.   
No bowing.   
No adorations.   
Just nothing.   
"Are you really Prince Solomon?" a white-haired boy asked me.   
I guess he was around 12 years old.   
"Because you have to know that it's not funny to use his name," said an orange-haired girl, which seemed like this at the age of 11.   
I looked around a little bit.   
Around nine children were present here when I included Setta and Ithnan.   
They were all so from 5-13 years old.   
The youngest is Setta and the oldest is a boy with black hair.   
They stared at me, so I just got more nervous.   
But I rappelled again, posed and bowed decently before ... as I was taught.   
"Yes. My name is truly Prince Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham. It is an honor to meet you."   
Silence.   
Had I done something wrong?   
I did what I was told.   
So why didn't they come forward and bow before me?   
Then sudden laughter.   
I didn't understand why they were laughing, so I dared to look up and saw simple children laughing.   
I stared at them and waited politely until they stopped laughing and explained the reason.   
Ithnan, still giggling a little, went to me and put his arm around me.   
"Oh man, Solomon! Who taught you that?" he asked me.   
I looked at him and said that this taught me teachers of behavior, and the group laughed again.   
"Oh sweeter! That's the biggest nonsense anyone taught you!" said a blond-haired girl, who was so old at the age of 10, wiping a tear from her cheek.   
"Yes! We are children! We don't care about that!" said another boy, who had red hair.   
Not too long did the children's group calm down and introduce themselves to me.   
"I'm _Abril_ , 10 years old and I'm happy to call you a friend," the blonde-haired girl first introduced herself.   
"My name is _Falan_ , 11 years old and just as pleased to meet you." the orange-haired girl winked at me second.   
" _Yanuyu_. 7-years." introduced the girl with purple hair.   
She seemed shy, I thought.   
" _Markkio_. 13-year-old. I'm happy to meet the prince personally," the black-haired boy waved to me kindly.   
"I'm _Mares_ and that's _Sambel_! 9- and 8-year-old!" cried the boy with red hair and pulled the other with lavender hair, who shortly afterwards complained that Mares had introduced him himself.   
"And I'm _Wahid_! 12-year-old. Rejoice, Solomon!" the white-haired boy introduced himself, shaking my hand wildly.   
I didn't know why, but when I was with them, I felt joy coming up.   
I knew these faces and names all too well.   
But I just didn't know where.   
We chatted into the night and I inadvertently delayed my bedtime.   
But I was right.   
Because I found out that they had all met in the _Magi Academy_ and thus became friends.   
The Magi Academy is a special academy, which was held only here in the palace of Alma Torran.   
I have heard that not only magic is taught, but also sword fighting and even what is taught in a normal school.   
However, such an application was really difficult, so that only every 10 years another student makes it there.   
So that meant that these nine had to be really good.   
So I decided!   
I wanted to go with them in this academy.   
The only problem was somehow confessing to my parents that I wanted to go to an academy. 

It took a few months and my 5th birthday was the next morning.   
I had persuaded my parents to enroll in this Magi Academy.   
I was a bright head and for me all the questions were really far too easy!   
Actually disappointing for me ... but it doesn't matter!   
I was with my new friends who were even my age ... well, a few.   
Of course, however, I had to promise my parents to behave and continue to participate in these stupid behavior lessons.   
But what should I do?   
I was the Prince of Alma Torran and later reigned this kingdom.   
There had to be behave and decency existed.   
For me!   
I asked my friends to come for my birthday or invited them.   
They were all very pleased when I invited them.   
After all, one was only allowed to enter for the birthday if one was noble or just a friend of the royal family.   
And the latter they were just.   
I told my mother that the next day my friends would come to celebrate my birthday with me, which my mother was just looking at me.   
"Solomon, darling. Please tell me that your friends are decent," my mother asked me.   
I didn't understand why she asked me.   
"Why Mom?"   
"I know your daddy and I promised you not to do any political affairs tomorrow. But... Tomorrow comes the Emperor of _Kou_. We invited him to show him that Alma Torran was also a decent kingdom, as well as his country," my mother told me.   
I was very disappointed that my parents broke my promise.   
But I understood them.   
So I looked at her with my usual smile.   
"Don't worry, Mommy. My friends are very cultured and decent. Tomorrow you can quietly convince the emperor to join our alliance," I said, then embraced by my mother.   
If I had known that this was not true, I would have warned my friends beforehand that a certain emperor would show up on my birthday.   
And so came the day when everything went down the brook.   
I don't remember exactly what happened.   
But what I know was that this was my worst birthday ever.   
He just started happy.   
The servants wished me the best day, which they actually did on any other day, and prepared me my favorite breakfast, as well as every day.   
Only this time I was much happier.   
Because I had friends who came to visit me.   
I walked around my room all the time waiting for someone to come and take me to my friends.   
I was in my room for almost two hours until a servant finally came to me.   
"Birthday child, your visitors have just arrived," Arba said as she looked through my door.   
I smiled at her and ran past her.   
For a brief moment, I forgot my behavior until Arba pointed it out to me.   
When I stood at the door, where a few nobles, the Emperor of Kou and most of my friends were waiting for me, I took a deep breath and exhaled.   
Then I opened the door and entered the large hall.   
I would have preferred to have run to my friends, who wave to me.   
However, my parents first asked me to have me with them.   
I should get to know the emperor, because he would come into contact with me later.   
So I went to them and introduced myself to the emperor with respect.   
"So, so. So this is the future king of Alma Torran. You should still be working on his behavior, majesties," he said, and I felt his strict gaze over me.   
What had I done wrong?   
I introduced myself in a friendly and respectful way!   
What else did this emperor want?   
"Of course, my emperor. We are sorry that we did not instill him in the behavior strictly enough," my father said.   
I heard that he was afraid of this emperor.   
This man was probably a very strong man, with whom one could feel the cold shower over his back, just because of his gaze.   
"Yes. Look at my sons. They are very decent, however, and always keep their eyes on it."   
I lifted my head and looked over to his sons.   
They didn't look much older like my friends.   
However, they were on a very different side from me.   
I finally wanted to go to my friends.   
But my parents always held me.   
If they had just let me go, this disaster would never have happened.   
As I said, I didn't know exactly what was happening.   
All I knew was that the emperor was outraged by our country and had left the country as quickly as it could.   
Even the nobles were all outraged at my visitors.   
I knew my friends were just doing well, but they messed it all up ... which I actually found funny.   
Until my father and mother screamed at her and at me.   
"What the hell did you do?! Didn't you see that we had a very important visitor here?!" my father quipped.   
I had seen him furious far too rarely.   
But this time, should have been the last time I saw him so angry.   
I just didn't know what was going to happen.   
All I knew was that I was trying to defend my friends and I looked at my parents in shock when they told me the following.   
"You will never go to this academy again and never meet these people again!"   
I was so angry and so sad.   
Was their reputation really more important than my happiness?   
As my joy?   
Apparently already ...   
So I just ran away crying, deeper into the palace.   
I didn't know how far I ran.   
But at some point I arrived at a strange big door that was open a gap.   
Without thinking too much about what I was doing, I went into this room and saw a giant large library.   
She looked dusty.   
But somehow also full of love.   
I went deeper because I heard a voice buzzing.   
_> And so I'll just sit in my room, after hours with the moon, and think who knows my name ... Would you cry if I died, would you remember my face?<_ sang a strange voice that sounded soft as a woman and at the same time, a little bit stronger, like a man.   
I went to the singing and hid behind a bookshelf when I saw a woman sitting at a table a little further away.   
I've never seen them before.   
Who was this woman?   
Then she started humming again.   
She sat in the tailor's seat on such a pillow, holding a book in her left and an apple in her right.   
She took a big bite off the apple, chewed something and then started coughing heavily, so she spit out the chewed again.   
I was shocked and wanted to bring her water.   
But before I could move on to her, I saw my mother running to her.   
"Oh! Hello Ilah. What honors me the joy of seeing you here?" asked the woman, with such a meek voice that I have never heard before in my life.   
But wait!   
Had this woman just named my mother _Ilah_?!   
I thought my mother was Alma.   
"Save yourself that hello! Do you know where my son is?" my mother asked, looking nervous, angry and sad.   
The woman looked up at her and then leaned back.   
"No. Unfortunately, I have no idea where Solomon is, Ilah," the woman said, taking another bite from the apple.   
I heard my mother sigh.   
"You know you can't eat anything here?"   
"I know."   
"Why are you eating here?" my mother asked with a slightly stricter tone.   
The woman looked up to her again, grinned cheekily and took a bite.   
"Because Maybe I was hungry," she said with a full mouth.   
I saw my mother get angry with this woman.   
But she took a deep breath and walked back towards the door.   
"Next time you close your gate again, when you get something to eat," she said last time, before leaving the library and closing the gate behind her.   
I then looked over again at the woman, who imitated only a gesture and then spoke to me, which surprised me relatively.   
"You can get out! Your mother is no longer there!"   
How did she know I was here?   
She hadn't seen me ... or is it?   
And why did she log on to my mother?   
I stepped forward and walked slowly to her.   
"Who ... are you?" I asked.   
She left the book again when I asked her this question.   
"I don't know if that would be good if you knew my name," she said, coughing.   
I didn't understand what she meant by that and asked her again to tell me her name.   
She giggled and coughed slightly.   
"You can see that you are really the son of David and Il-eh, I mean, Alma."   
She put a finger at the spot where she last stopped reading and looked at me with a friendly smile.   
I immediately froze when I saw her face and this familiar smile.   
"If you really want to know who I am, I'll answer you. My name is _Alayna_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was my **second night.**  
>  I hope you liked it and gave you suspense, harmony and humor. Especially humor ^^
> 
> By the way; Unfortunately, I don't have the humor of the actual author of Magi. But, I'm kind of trying to bring that humor in here ^^ 
> 
> **Here is the explanation:**
> 
> Well, for now there is no explanation.  
> But if you would like to be told something because you didn't understand something, you can ask me privately or in the review, but only once please ^^ 
> 
> I would look forward to detailed and nice criticism. But not too nice.  
> After all, I want to improve where I might be bad, especially in English ^^ 
> 
> I hope you like it and take it into the spell of imagination ^^  
> I also hope that you will read the upcoming chapters or nights.  
> Until then, ^^  
> In love your MimiTenshi ♥♥


	3. 3rd Night: Memories of Alayna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ welcome back ♥ 
> 
> Here my series of punctuation marks in history: [punctuation marks](https://www.deviantart.com/mimiland0812/journal/punctuation-marks-851213525)  
> So there could be innovations, so please don't be surprised ^^ 
> 
> Well, I don't want to stop you for long and wish you a lot of fun on my **third night** ^^

I remember very well when I first met this woman, who was called _Alayna_.  
She sat in front of me in the tailor's seat and smiled at me politely.  
I don't know why, but for some reason this smile and face seemed so familiar to me.  
And somehow this beautiful smile clouded me.  
No!  
It had blinded me, forced me to stare at her and not to look away, even though it was so bright.  
From where I knew this said face, with that charming smile, I just didn't know.  
So I took a closer look at Alayna. 

She had a small and slightly strong stature as well as a relatively fair skin that glistened a little bit in the light, at least it looked like it to me, with long blue hair, which made slight waves, as well as bangs that stop at her large blue eyes.  
I stopped at her eyes.  
They glowed insanely pure.  
Almost as pure as that of a child, which entered the world for the first time.  
Then I looked at her long hair.  
This looked like she had recently tied it together, a braid that my father and I always wore one.  
Perhaps her hair was even long up to her heels, if not a little longer, but I couldn't estimate that as she was sitting on the floor and her long hair was lying around her.  
Alayna's clothes I found somehow strange, very strange for someone who actually knew the royal family personally ... rather, no one in Alma Torran wore such clothes!  
Her clothes were a simple small blue vest, which she left open at the time, a bandeau, which was only around her breasts, leaving her belly free.  
She wore a white Sirwal as a legwear, but no shoes, which was actually mandatory in the palace.  
I looked around a bit but couldn't find any shoes, so I concluded that she was picking up this apple, to which she was naked. 

When I looked back at Alayna, my gaze immediately stopped at her breasts and stared at her.  
I was 5, but I had a very strange habit, which probably came from my father.  
They were quite appropriate size, so I wanted to touch them.  
Alayna stared at me confused at first, when I didn't answer anything, looked something back and forth, then stared at me and then at her breasts when she noticed that I had been staring at her for quite a while.  
At first she always changed her eyes to me and her breasts, until she finally held her arms in front of me and stared at me indignantly.  
"Damn!! You are a child!! How dare you get a woman there..." it started and suddenly stopped.  
She seemed to have somehow disappeared in thought.  
Because her lips formed into a small _O_ , and then strangely she looked into the distance.  
"Oh, forget what I wanted to say," she said, waving the thought aside, whatever his thought had been ...  
"What I want to know is why you're here?"  
She's direct!  
"Um, I was arguing with my parents and I just wanted my peace in front of them," I replied sadly, looking at it to the golden floor.  
"I know that. I just wanted to know why you came in here. Normally you shouldn't be able to see the gate," she said.  
I didn't understand what she meant.  
Why shouldn't I be able to see this gate?  
"Well, because it's actually invisible," she replied to my question, which I didn't even ask her.  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked her.  
"It's very simple. You guys make such a weird face when you have a question in your head," she replied simply, then coughing.  
We humans?  
Why did she tell _you_ instead of _us_??  
She's a human being, isn't she?  
I waited for her to answer my question.  
But she just kept looking at me and ate the rest of the apple.  
"Maybe I didn't use my magic properly when I clawed this apple..." she mumbled in front of her.  
"Wait! You stole the apple?!"  
"Well, I wouldn't say stealing now. I borrowed it from me," she said, smiling, swallowing the rest and throwing the nibbled apple into the trash can, which was a few feet away from her.  
When the apple fell in the bucket, she made a winning pose and turned away from me again.  
"Listen, Solomon. You shouldn't be here yet. You're just too young to understand a lot ... Well. Actually, you shouldn't know anything about me at all," Alayna said, then shrugged her shoulders and read her book.  
"Please leave this library again," she asked.  
What?  
I should leave this library and not really get to know it?  
But who was that person in the first place?  
And why did she give me orders?  
I mean, I was the prince, will be the future king over the 12 galaxies while they are a ... no one was!  
Questions about questions were in my head.  
But since I was taught, I only went to the gate, as she had just asked me.  
I first turned over to the woman who was immersed in her book, then looked at the golden floor and then went back to her.  
I walked slowly, so as not to snatch this mysterious woman from her concentration, past her and looked at the various book departments that existed here.  
If I wasn't allowed to come here, I would at least like to know beforehand what books were available.  
There was a library in the palace, but I read these books from front to back, so I was looking for a new challenge.  
So I looked to see if there were other books here.  
"Legends of Alma Torran ... The great stream of the Rukh ... Magic Base No. 1 ..." I read aloud.  
I heard coughing from Alayna's side, so I looked at her to make sure she didn't notice me, which she didn't, as she was still immersed in her book.  
"... Sword art of Sindria ... You know that the books are all messed up," I told Alayna, who gave me only one _Mhm_.  
She seemed really fascinating about this book.  
Meanwhile, I continued to read until I stopped at a book, which captured my curiosity.  
"Alma Torran: The world of the dead?!" I said in shock.  
I fished this thick book off the shelf and carried it awkwardly to the table where Alayna sat.  
She still seemed to be immersed in her book, because she hadn't answered me properly before and didn't even notice that I was still there.  
So I put the thick book on the table and opened the first pages.  
"Alma Torran was once a world with several independent and intelligent species. Each established their own prosperous society, however as their population increased, and they expanded their borders, the vast majority of species started fighting each other for supremacy, some even joined forces." I read quietly in front of me.  
"The stronger species began destroying the weaker species, the latter becoming a food source for the stronger species, and the weakest species of all was the humans?" I asked, confused.  
Why were people the weakest of all species?  
We have magic, except for some who do not live in Alma Torran!  
So why should we be the weakest?  
"The conflict between different species grew to a such colossal scale, that Ill Ilah, the creator of Alma Torran, intervened to save the world from des-" I read on and grew louder as I understood the content before Alayna ripped the book from my hands.  
"Say it! I don't think you heard the shot, didn't you?! What do you dare to read this heavy book?!" she asked me, looking at me in a nasty way.  
I, on the other hand, looked insulted.  
I was able to read this book very well, which I wanted to say to her immediately afterwards.  
If she hadn't happened to me again.  
"I know you're a smart kid. But damn! You are not allowed to read this book, we have understood each other, my friend?!" she asked, and rose from her place shortly afterwards to put the book away.  
I saw them standing for the first time.  
I estimated them in the big at 1.67 cm.  
A normal size for a woman ... I believed.  
I saw her standing on the tip of her toes to put the book higher up so I couldn't get on, which was relatively illogical, because I was just around 1.15.  
When she had stowed the book, she clapped the dust from her hands and wanted to go straight to me to take me out.  
But then she started coughing more, so I jumped up and looked at her in shock.  
"Oh God! Alayna! Are you okay?!" I asked anxiously and rushed to her.  
What a stupid question!  
Of course, she wasn't doing well!  
After all, she just had an extreme coughing fit, so she even spat blood slightly.  
I didn't know what to do.  
So I wanted to get my mother quickly, because she knew her.  
I just turned around at the heel and wanted to run straight to the gate.  
But when Alayna grabbed me by my wrist.  
"Stay ... Please here ... It goes ... already ... again ..." she breathed and looked at me with dark eyes, which slowly got a red stitch.  
I together.  
I have never seen this hatred and despair that was reflected in their eyes before.  
Not even with my parents, if they were angry at something or desperate.  
This hatred and despair was something else entirely.  
Something that must have happened in her past.  
From then on I could see such strange little birds, which were partly white and partly black.  
Through my parents I knew that there had been a time when certain _magicians_ could see this Rukh, as they were just called, and apparently I could see this Rukh.  
Through a lesson at the Magi Academy, I learned that there were two different Rukh.  
The white, the purity and the faithful, and the black ones, the grief and hatred.  
But their Rukh looked like black moths, all of which fell into the deep.  
Of those who _died_ , was never mentioned.  
I knelt down and gently stroked her hair when I saw her trembling.  
She was probably scared.  
But what was she afraid of?  
And why were I suddenly shown Rukh, all of which are going black and gradually dying out?  
I had so many questions.  
But I was much more afraid.  
I just didn't know what to do and how to help her.  
Until I remembered an event from a few months ago. 

I once had such a beautiful parakeet that had a blue feather.  
I gave it the name _Stitch_ , based on my favorite children's series, which I always saw with my parents back then.  
Only, a few weeks before my birthday he died unfortunately.  
He had not survived the sunset that came.  
I was very sad and cried when we buried him.  
However, my parents reassured me and told me that I should never forget the beautiful time I had with Stitch.  
"For as long as you remember this beautiful time, your late friend's Rukh will remain by your side and continue to protect you along your way," my mother said, smiling, wiping away my tears and nodding. 

"You know? I've only just met you, but ... I feel that you have experienced something traumatic in your past that will lead you into this state," I said to Alayna, brushing her hair further.  
"You must not think about it, but remember the time when you were happy," I said, pondering what else to tell her.  
"Do you have friends, Alayna?" I asked, to which she nodded slightly and pinched her eyes.  
"They ... but ... for a long time ... deceased ..." she breathed and lost a few tears.  
With a mourning mine drawn, I looked at her, then stroked her over the back and apologized to her.  
I had actually thought that my mother was her friend, because the two spoke so confidently with each other, if you would call it _familiar_.  
But I had probably thought too far.  
"Then remember the time you were with your friends. How much fun you all had and how happy you were with them. If you store all this in your heart, your friends will stay with you forever. They follow you everywhere and continue to protect you," I said, suddenly seeing a few Rukh flying to us.  
There were about 12 white Rukh that formed around Alayna.  
I didn't know what was happening.  
But... the Rukh ... they suddenly began to shine and expelled the black Rukh from her.  
I was amazed and perplexed by what just happened.  
From now on, these 12 white Rukh appeared, one of them black and the other black and white, giving her hope again.  
And although the two black Rukh, with only one was black, were also black, like the others who had attacked Alayna earlier, I felt something good in them.  
So I wasn't worried about them.  
Alayna, meanwhile, stopped shaking and slowly relaxed in my arms.  
When she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me, I saw again the beautiful blue eyes that glowed so beautifully.  
"Hey. Is everything okay again?" I asked her, so she just nodded silently to me.  
After a while she rose, with my rather useless support, and sat on the red pillow, where she sat with ours.  
She stroked over her neck, a sign that her neck was very rough.  
Luckily, I had taught water taming at the Magi Academy, although it wasn't one of my strengths, so I could conjure up water in her cup and hand it over to her.  
She took the cup from my hands, still trembling, drank it in one, and asked me to do one more.  
I liked her and was relieved when she thanked me.  
"Oh what! I had no idea what to do!" I said, shaking my hands.  
But Alayna stared at me and smiled.  
Oh man!  
This smile was simply breathtakingly beautiful and so damn well known!  
"But for the fact that you had no idea what to do, you helped me a lot," she said, whispering.  
Her voice was probably still not quite there.  
I stroked my head embarrassed and said that I only said the same thing that one of my mother had told me when I lost a little friend.  
Then I looked sadly at the golden floor and then looked up to her as she giggled slightly.  
"You remind me a little bit of someone I know very well. He always tried to master everything on his own and even thought he was different from his friends, even different from his colleagues," she said.  
I looked at her confused.  
"I was stupid. I didn't realize that the people around me were there for me and never considered me anything special. However, you are different. Sometimes I would like to have that time back to enjoy the time and accept help ..."  
"What was the latter?" I asked her as she squealed the last sentence.  
She looked at me and smiled.  
"Oh! Nothing at all!" she smiled, and then began to cough again.  
Worried that this attack would come again, she shook her head and thought it wouldn't happen again.  
Staring at her, I exhaled with relief as she smiled at me.  
I didn't know why, but I felt so attracted to this woman that I wondered if it was normal to feel something like that.  
After all, I was 5 years old and she ...  
"Tell Alayna, how old are you?" I asked her.  
"How old would you appreciate me?" she asked me back.  
I thought.  
How old did she seem to me?  
"I guess about 15, 16 years old?" I asked her.  
She laughed all at once.  
"Do I look so young for you?" she asked me again, so I just nodded my head.  
"Well! Then I'm about 15, 16 years old for you!" she laughed.  
"But I want to know how old you really are!" I protested, so that she only put a finger on my nose and whispered that she would take her true age with her to the grave.  
"In addition, you never ask a lady about her age, her height and her weight. Especially not according to their weight! A real gentleman doesn't. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about," she said, then had to laugh.  
She seemed to have remembered something, and then I laughed with her.  
So I stayed with her for a while until she told me to go back slowly.  
"Your mother and father have been looking for you all the time."  
"But they can take me! They want to forbid me to see my friends again and go to the Magi Academy!" I said, looking on the ground insulted and hurt.  
"I know. But if you tell your parents that your life is deserted on your own, then I'm sure they can understand you. You just have to understand your parents and give them a chance," Alayna said, smiling, so I looked at her, then back to the ground and nodded in approval.  
So I rose from my seat, where I sat all the time, went to her and hugged her.  
I felt she wasn't expecting it.  
Because she didn't put her arms around me until a few minutes later.  
"Solomon. You and I now have a secret," she whispered into my ear.  
I distanced myself a little from her so that I could see her in the eyes, which kept me captivated.  
"You must not tell anyone about me. Don't paint your parents anymore, understood?" she asked me.  
I actually wanted to know why no one was allowed to know about her.  
Especially not my parents?  
I thought my mother and she knew each other.  
But I refused to ask her this and just nodded my head, to which she smiled softly and looked behind me as I walked slowly to the gate.  
I wondered how the gate opened?  
After all, it had no doorknobs.  
But when I approached her, an opening noise sounded.  
I had probably run through an opening mechanism, and then the gate opened.  
_"Solomon?"_ Alayna's voice sounded behind me.  
I turned around and looked over at her.  
We were actually a few meters away, so I couldn't have understood them.  
But it sounded like they were standing right next to me.  
_"I'm talking to you about the Rukh, so you can hear me."_ she said in my head.  
I stared at her from afar and saw that she was continuing to read this book.  
_"I want to tell you something. I... I allow you to visit me whenever you want and if you want to talk to someone. I'm always in this place, so you don't have to go looking for me directly."_  
I beamed!  
I really didn't count that!  
_"But the only thing I want from you is food. I'm starving here! It can just be apples or ... Ah! Watermelons! Ah, I last had it as a child!"_ she said, and I literally felt the saliva coming up in her mouth.  
"Okay! I promise you that the next time I will visit you with watermelons!" I promised her, bowed to her and then left this mysterious library.  
But before the gate closed behind me, I heard her congratulate me on my birthday.  
When you thought that my birthday started badly at the beginning, it ended at least in the end great.  
Because I found a new mysterious girlfriend. 

Since that day, I went out more regularly visiting them and always took something to eat.  
It was a bit hard to take from my plate without my parents noticing.  
What about them, by the way?  
We talked about what happened on my 5th birthday and I told them what was close to my heart and really hurt me.  
I also explained to them that I was not really suitable for a king, so they stared at me first, then took themselves and me in their arms, apologizing to me.  
"We had no idea that life as a prince would torment you so much. Please forgive us for being such agonizing parents for you. We love you."  
They understood why I had protected my friends and wanted to give me a little more freedom.  
And I was allowed to continue to go to the Magi Academy and continue to meet my friends or even let them stay with me and take them with me in the palace, which was actually forbidden for such.  
Once I took them to behave, so they learned to behave and never did such nonsense again.  
Once everything was done, homework, meeting friends, my prince duties, which I still had to do, just not as extreme as before, and dinner with my family, I always went to Alayna.  
I just couldn't stop thinking about her.  
She was now a part of my family.  
A secret girlfriend that no one knew about.  
And I was happy about it!  
She even taught me something to use the Rukh, how to communicate with them, which I didn't really need, because I didn't hear them at all, and Alayna, and how I could continue to behave normally without showing that I could see this Rukh!  
So I went to the corridor where this gate was, just invisible and knocked around on the wall.  
I was 10 years old and still no one knows about my secret girlfriend.  
Besides, I can't whistle them.  
She became the sun for me, my big sister, which I admire.  
She made me laugh when I was sad.  
I looked after and helped her when she got another seizure like that. 

In the beginning, when I still had so many questions, I asked her where she came from, to which she did not give me an answer.  
Why she looked like me and she wasn't my mother, I had argued extremely with my mother, whereupon she gave me a baking pipe, admonished me and said that I should never think anything like this again.  
"Your mother loves you above all else! Even if you were arguing violently!" she said to me, to which I then apologized.  
Why she looked more like me than my parents, but she didn't give me an answer.  
However, I found that little by little, when I was patient, she answered me a few questions, such as why she was always coughing so badly, which she had never answered at first.  
"Well, my Rukh is a big disaster. As you have found out myself, I have experienced a terrible trauma in my past, where my Rukh turn black when I remember it. They follow that I cough. But instead of coughing like a human being, I'd rather cough up my magoi," she told me.  
I just understood a little bit what she was trying to explain to me.  
But instead of annoying them, I just waited a little bit and wrote my questions in such a little notebook, so I could never forget them. 

I was just looking for the gate.  
Since she once explained to me that this gate would always be shifted, but would always remain in the same corridor, I knocked on the walls with my _divine staff_ , which I received for my 10th birthday.  
But when I saw the gate, I jumped in joyfully.  
I also had her favorite fruit with me.  
Watermelon!  
I imagined her saliva face when she saw it, and those sparkling blue eyes that she always gave when I took something delicious.  
I was fishing around in the bag where the watermelon was, and this time I wanted to surprise Alayna from behind.  
However, my joy quickly faded when I saw my parents discuss with Alayna.  
"How could you reveal Solomon of you?! He is still a child, God!" my father mocked her. Had he just called she _God_?  
I looked bewildered at Alayna, who did not dare to look at my father, but rather stared at the golden floor.  
"Father! You ask us to keep him away from you because you think his fate could change, right?! But then, 5 years ago, you decide to give me nothing, just like to present yourself to him! Why do you have to disobey a God again and again?! And this time it's you who disobey you!" my mother Alayna shouted.  
I didn't understand what was going on?  
Why did my father call my best friend God?  
Why did my mother call her a _father_?  
She was clearly a woman, wasn't she?  
And more importantly, how did they know I was in touch with her?  
When I looked back at my parents, I saw my little notebook in which I wrote down all the questions and the answers I got, in my father's hands.  
I froze when I saw it in his hand.  
"Reply pleases, Father!!"  
"I'm sorry..." she whispered and stroked her upper arm.  
"Speak louder!" my father screamed, so Alayna shrugged and wanted to crawl into the next hole.  
"I'm sorry. But... I felt so comfortable when he was with me. Moreover, his future is still going in the same direction. The only difference is that he knows me," Alayna said, looking to my parents.  
"That's not interested!! _'He doesn't even know me.'_ These were your words when we wanted to show him to you!" my father said.  
"I know ... But ..."  
"No more _buts_ , Father! You know who he was in your former life and we know that! And if you continue to disobey us, we are unfortunately forced to never express this _wish_!" my mother threatened.  
Alayna looked at my mother in shock and then looked back to the golden floor as tears formed in her eyes.  
What did my mother mean by that, they would never express this _wish_?  
What is the wish?  
But to think about it even more didn't get me far.  
For I saw in short, Alayna clenched her hands in fists and an aggressive aura formed around her.  
My parents also felt the changes in her and walked a few steps away from her.  
Only what my parents did not see were their Rukh, who formed clearly in front of her and turned black again.  
Only this time, it was something different than the last times.  
This time, she wanted to kill someone.  
Namely my parents!  
I jumped from my hiding place and stood protectively in front of them.  
"Solomon?!" I just heard her.  
But my attention was just my best friend, who just needed me.  
As I have understood, I had probably been an important person in her previous life, At least I thought.  
So I couldn't let them down.  
"Alayna!! Do you hear me?! Please, you have to pull yourself together again!!" I cried.  
But my voice did not penetrate her.  
Quite the contrary!  
She knocked me out of the way, so I flew in the bookshelf.  
"Solomon!" my parents shouted to me.  
Luckily, I was able to use the protective wall, so I picked myself up again and saw that my parents were fighting with her.  
They were equally strong.  
With only a single small difference; Alayna kept the upper hand in this fight.  
She was a little more powerful than my parents, which secretly asked me who this woman really was.  
However, I shook my head and ran to Alayna.  
I didn't want to lose my parents or my best friend.  
So I took the only opportunity I've ever done with her.  
I hugged her as tightly as I could and stroked small circles over her back.  
Something I had done a long time ago with someone who also wanted to kill someone.  
"Everything will be fine! I will not allow us to be separated! You are my sunshine! My family ... My future. I will never allow you to be hurt, my little sunshine," I said unconsciously, losing tears.  
I felt her move less and sob at some point.  
"I'm sorry, Solomon! I kept my greatest secret from you because I was afraid if you knew, you would never have me again as your child!" she sobbed, putting her arms in front of her eyes.  
I didn't understand what she meant by that and I just looked over to my parents, who looked to the ground, depressed and now full of guilt.  
"I've built it all up here so I can come back to this wonderful family! But I destroyed everything!" she screamed, putting her head on my little shoulder.  
Still not understanding what she meant by it, I just stroked her over the back and comforted her.  
But when I remembered the times when I felt like she was a family for me and something very special, I suddenly had to smile.  
I found out the biggest secret of the decade, what I am at the beginning of our meeting and since I saw her beautiful smile and face.  
She was my child!  
The child who was loved by the Rukh!  
The child that long ago and in an old forgotten era had to leave my wife and I behind, and the fate of two worlds, since birth, weighed on their shoulders.  
My beloved child! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was my **third night**.  
> I hope you liked it and gave you suspense, harmony and humor.  
> Especially humor ^^ 
> 
> By the way; Unfortunately, I don't have the humor of the actual author of Magi.  
> But, I'm kind of trying to bring that humor in here ^^ 
> 
> **Here is the explanation:**
> 
> Well, for now there is no explanation.  
> But if you would like to be told something because you didn't understand something, you can ask me privately or in the review, but only once please ^^ 
> 
> I would look forward to detailed and nice criticism. But not too nice.  
> After all, I want to improve where I might be bad, especially in English ^^ 
> 
> I hope you like it and take it into the spell of imagination ^^  
> I also hope that you will read the upcoming chapters or nights.  
> Until then, ^^  
> In love your MimiTenshi ♥♥


	4. 4th Night: Memories of the Torran Tribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ welcome back ♥ 
> 
> For those who have not yet understood it, this story is written from the point of view of Solomon ^^  
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Here my series of punctuation marks in history: [punctuation marks](https://www.deviantart.com/mimiland0812/journal/punctuation-marks-851213525)  
> So there could be innovations, so please don't be surprised ^^ 
> 
> Well, I don't want to stop you for long and wish you a lot of fun on my **fourth night** ^^

I remember very well how I went on a trip to find my future wife.  
I was 15 and with Arba, my servant, Ugo, my advisor, and Abril, Falan, Yanuyu, Markkio, Mares, Sambel, Wahid, Setta and Ithnan, my friends and classmates from the Magi Academy, set off for this journey.  
I asked my parents to look for this person, and my friends promised them to take care of me.  
"Don't worry, your majesty! We accompany the young gentleman on the journey!" said Arba, pulled Ugo, who actually didn't want to go with us and continued to sit in his library, looked at my parents skeptically at first and then nodded in agreement.  
"But take good care of you. You are at least travelling to a desert, so you should drink enough and have food with you," my mother said, nodding with a smile, dressing appropriately for the journey and riding horses. 

I held a card in my hand that a friend from the palace had recorded after I got that person on my nerves, and I had to admit that this drawing was really good.  
We ran around in the middle of a big desert and got lost, at least for now it seemed like that.  
"Young master! Are you sure we are right here?" Arba asked me as I put the card on my head.  
"Um ... Yes?" I said, quietly saying that she should no longer call me a _young master_ , and once looked up from the map to check the area.  
Not exactly convincing, I had to admit.  
Because we were in the middle of nowhere.  
Everywhere there was sand, sand and even more sand!  
I just felt them staring at me speechless, while some sat on the horses and others pulled them behind them.  
I just wasn't a good card reader, so we just got lost.  
But I didn't want to give the card to someone else, because this card was entrusted to me by Alayna, my best friend.  
So we had to trust in my instincts.  
And these were the Rukh that only I could see.  
"That's enough! We've been walking around here for a few days! Either we find this place or we return!" Ithnaan quipped, wanting to travel straight out of my hands.  
"No, Ithnan! The card was entrusted to me!"  
"By whom?! You can't read a map anymore! That person she had entrusted to you wasn't exactly bright!" he said, continuing to try to snatch the card from me.  
Okay!  
That was enough for me!  
He had already made this remark all the way, so I had to pull myself together, not to beat him!  
But all the anger I had towards Ithnan exploded in me when he thought that the person probably shouldn't have experienced a human society if they give one to a person like me who can't read cards and was therefore stupid, then I beat him one and we started beating each other.  
Beating down the little hill, I showed no mercy towards him, even though he was my friend.  
But I just didn't care!  
How dare he insult my best friend and my future child in this way?!  
He would pay for it, I thought.  
However, I also knew that he, like the others, still knew nothing about Alayna.  
The only people who knew about her were my parents, my uncles and just me.  
And he was actually right with the last remark ... 

Alayna lived on earth for more than 100,000 years and tried to _rebuild_ the kingdom of Alma Torran alone.  
However, she did not have the basic knowledge of how to create such a thing.  
The only thing she knew was _omniscient wisdom_ , at least she told me.  
"What is the _omniscient wisdom_?" I asked her, so that she first held her chin and then looked at me smiling.  
"This is a sacred power that can only be used by someone who masters divine abilities, because it is too strong for someone who does not know the basis of magic. But if someone has this magic that has an impure soul, Rukh, he could destroy the whole universe ... As it happened once..." she was saddened.  
Although I would like to know what she meant by it, I remained calm and got to trust her by telling me that she was the God over all 12 galaxies, which I didn't want to believe.  
But when she showed me something, I had to believe it, even though I never believed in a God.  
She knew this, too, because she once told me, "I know, Solomon. You don't believe in God at all, which I don't even think is bad, to be honest. Each person was created to live different faiths, not trust a single one. In addition... I don't want people to believe in me. I want to live normally, just like a person lives."  
It sounded sad.  
It's as if she's been given that feeling of being a human being, and then she's been taken away.  
I didn't know much about her yet.  
The only thing I knew was that she was a divine being who had lived for more than 10,000 decades, trusted a single person who now wants to take over her life or the divine place, who created my mother one very, very long ago, so that she was once a goddess, but now no longer ...  
They didn't want to explain to me why she wasn't anymore, because I was probably still too young ... but it doesn't matter!  
And that she was one of my children a very long time ago and had hoped to become my child again, she confided in me after the fight between her and my parents.  
But when I asked her how and who she was then, she looked sadly at the golden floor and then smiled sadly at me.  
"I promise you to explain this when you meet a certain person. I think she should know."  
That's why my friends and I were on my way to such a tribe where this person lived.

Ithnan and I were still beating each other and still rolled over down this damn hill.  
"Ithnan! Solomon! Stop them all immediately!" Wahid said and held Ithnan, together with Setta and Ugo, because he still wanted to finish me off, while I was only held around the waist by Arba, because I still wanted to finish him off.  
I wasn't very strong and tall, so I couldn't get rid of Arba's grip.  
It was really annoying to be so weak and small ...  
"Relax both times! We found the village!" my servant said to me, so I looked up at her and then to the direction in which she was pointing.  
A small cloud of dust blocked my view.  
But when she disappeared, I saw tents assembled by people, a crystal clear river flowing through the small village, and a large campfire, which was in the center of the village.  
Arba got me back on my feet when I whispered that she was here.  
I knew they didn't understand who I was looking for.  
However, they wanted to accompany me and help me find that person.  
What friends I had.  
"Here's this girl, what are you looking for, young master?" Arba asked me, so I just nodded and walked down the rest of the hill.  
"Yes! Here she must be!" I cried with anticipation and then ran down, followed by my friends, who stared at each other.  
I didn't even know this girl.  
I didn't even know what she looked like or what her name was.  
Alayna remained stubborn like a donkey and just told me that I would feel it if I really saw her.  
When we arrived at the village, we already got a glimpse of the residents who looked at us from top to bottom.  
I could feel my friends shrugging when she saw the residents.  
They looked weird.  
They wore ... Sheets as clothes?  
White sheets and they carried such a strange sign on the forehead.  
I have seen this sign in a book by Alma Torran, which I leave in the library of Alayna.  
I once asked them why the people in the pictures wore such signs on their foreheads, and they replied that they were wearing this sign to mark their third eye.  
" _Third eye _? What is that?" I asked her.  
"Well, it once had an Alma Torran ... No! Two Alma Torran exists, where all men wore something like this on their foreheads. This was a trademark, and that third eye received the Magoi from God at that time."  
"What?! We got your Magoi?!" I asked her in disbelief, so that she just laughed and thought that the first Alma Torran did not create her, but my mother.  
"My mother?"  
"Yes! Your mother was once a goddess I created. At the time, she was still called _Ill Ilah_ ," she said, smiling.  
I stared at her and listened to the rest she told.  
"But today, as this world runs here in modern times, the people of Alma Torran no longer carry it, except for a single tribe that is hiding."  
"Why don't we wear this anymore? And what tribe do you mean?" I asked her.  
But she just looked at me smiling, slaps over my head and said That I'm too young to understand.__

____

Now I was 15 years old, a teenager and old enough to get answers.  
We went deeper into the village until a few children ran to us and wanted to give us something.  
They spoke a strange language that I had never heard before.  
I went into the squat to see in her eyes.  
They seemed quite friendly to me, so I smiled at them before they were pulled away from me by the adult and I just looked at them confused.  
And before we knew each other, men came to us and held us homemade spears.  
We raised all our hands up.  
They asked us.  
The unfortunate thing was that we didn't understand their language.  
"I'm sorry. But my friends and I don't understand your language," I said, making a few gestures to explain it to them.  
Luckily, I accidentally burst into such a sign language course and then took part because it seemed interesting to me.  
But somehow they seemed even more angry with us.  
"Solomon? What did you do?" my friends asked me.  
Nothing at all!  
I had done what I had learned!  
Then a few women showed up and said something to the men and then turned to us.  
"Sorry. We haven't had any tourists for decades," the woman said to me, helping me get on my feet.  
"You can speak our language?!" I said, smiling and nodding.  
"Yes. Just like my girlfriends next to me. Our families have been taught this language for years, in case tourists get lost here," she said.  
I looked at my friends exhaling with relief.  
What luck!  
For a hair I thought I couldn't keep Alayna's promise, which I gave her one, and I could never meet this girl.  
I was so looking forward to getting to know this person.  
"My name, by the way, is _Carisca_ and my two girlfriends are called _Alberta_ and _Bhakti_." Carisca introduced himself to us, while the other women bowed slightly before us.  
We did the same to them and bowed down.  
"I am happy to make your acquaintance. My name is Solomon and the ones behind me are my companions," I said, literally feeling a death-worthy look over me, so that I could easily be heard.  
They were probably angry with me because I had only called them as _companions_.  
The women in front of us stared at me with their eyes wide open.  
"You are THE Solomon?" Carisca asked me cautiously.  
I didn't quite understand what she meant.  
"Um, I'm a Solomon. More specifically, a prince of Alma Torran," I said, screaming together, as did my friends, when the three women shouted something out of their language and suddenly pulled us into the middle.  
I didn't know what was going on, because suddenly half the village stood around us, staring at me with sparkling eyes.  
"Um, sorry? But what's going on right now?" I asked the woman with the pink hair.  
But instead of explaining to me what was suddenly going on, she pulled me by a huge stone plaque with a strange writing.  
I looked at her and then back to Carisca, who explained to me what was on it.  
"It says on this board that there was one king who created a strong world, which he called Alma Torran," she said.  
I looked at her and then back to the table.  
"Yes. My father and mother created Alma Torran," I told her, looking at me and then shaking her head.  
"No! You were the one who created the world of _Alma Torran_!"  
World of Alma Torran?  
Wait!  
I had read this in a book when I was 5 and then I was taken away from Alayna.  
Does that mean I created this world then?  
But Alayna told me that my mother, the then Ill Ilah, created Alma Torran.  
What was true now?  
I decided to ask her later when I was back home.  
For the first time, I should know more about this tribe.  
It turned out that this tribe called itself the _Torran Tribes_ and spoke a language, _Torran_ , which long ago was always of particular interest to the scholars.  
I was incredibly excited when they told me about this tribe, which they also noticed and told me that I was the first person in a long time to be interested in them again.  
"How do you mean that, Carisca?"  
"For almost 100 years, no one came here to teach our culture, believing that we were forgotten," she said, staring at her in confusion.  
_"(Alayna) told me, however, that they would live in secret ... Did she maybe lied to me?)"_ I asked myself and then looked back at them.  
They were different and strange, but also too familiar to me.  
For me!  
They had a different language than us, looked different from us, and even behaved differently from us, but they did the same things as we did.  
I felt like a child again, which was allowed to learn something new, and saw in the corner of my eyes that my friends found it funny or rather said _sweet_ of me.  
We talked to them for a long time, were even idolized by them and got the tasty food they had.  
A real feast was prepared for us.  
It was so harmonious that I even forgot why I wanted to go here in the first place.  
Until I saw in the corner of my eye a 10-year-old girl, what had pink hair and her Rukh, which I knew so well.  
So I looked at the direction where I saw her.  
But she had already disappeared.  
I jumped up and looked into the crowd.  
But nowhere did I see a 10-year-old little girl with pink hair.  
"Solomon, is everything okay?" my friends asked me when they saw my strenuous face.  
Ithnan was the one who brought me back to reality.  
I stared at him and my friends before smiling and reassuring them that everything was okay with me.  
At least I thought so.  
Because that night after that, I got a strange dream of what came from this girl.  
I couldn't see her face, but her pink long hair was the only thing I recognized.  
Most likely she was around the 22-year-old, wearing such a stunning royal robe and a divine staff that looked something like a sickle.  
I saw her fight against a woman who had the same hairstyle and hair color as Arba, my loyal servant, and I couldn't really imagine that she would fight against someone who was wearing the same clothes as herself. 

____

Arba was very fashion-conscious and always forced me to go with her to one of the new clothes shops that had opened in Alma Torran, although I also had to say that she looked great in the clothes.  
It was really annoying for me ...

____

But back to the dream!  
I saw this girl fighting with this woman who resembled Arba, with the girl lying bleeding on the floor and this woman tapping into her.  
_"|Why ...|"_ asked the pink-coloured girl, the brown-haired woman just grinned and asked her back, why?  
_"|That should be obvious. Queen ..... ...|"_

____

Frightening and sweat-bathed, I was startled and breathed quickly and hard.  
Why now all at once?!  
I had never dreamed of this girl before!  
I remembered running to Alayna when I had a nightmare.

____

"It was horrible! I saw how everything was destroyed and then ... I saw a child. I didn't see the face, but I felt how sad this child was..." I said and then sat down with her as she calmed me down again.  
She looked briefly engrossed in thought before looking at me with an apologetic face.  
"Sorry. I didn't want you to have nightmares because of me," she said.  
I looked at her confused and asked her what she meant by that.  
So she sighed and answered, "Now that you can see the Rukh, which shouldn't be a magician anymore, you can also receive the memories of the Rukh. I told you, as did your parents at the time, that the Rukh souls are of the deceased, right?" she asked me.  
I nodded.  
"Well, these souls can share their memories with the living who loved them, and it doesn't matter whether they can see them or not. This is what you call dreams or nightmares. For me, these are simple memories. But now that you can see the Rukh, they want to share their memories with you, even if the person you love or have loved is still alive," Alayna told me.  
"So I want to apologize to you. You have seen memories of my life at the time, even if it was short. I'm really sorry," she apologized to me.  
I understood it, shook my head and smiled at her.  
"I'm glad that your Rukh want to show me your life. So I don't have to ask you," I said jokingly, giggling.  
She looked at me before she giggled with me.

____

Agrees!  
These are memories of this girl, what I have seen.  
That meant she was someone who was probably a friend to me in my previous life.  
So I had to find this girl quickly and take her to Alma Torran.  
The only question was where she had her tent here.  
I couldn't just put up every tent and just lentils, if there was the girl.  
I sat up and looked over at my friends, who were still sleeping quietly beside me.  
Even Arba, who was lying to the right of me, slept deeply and tightly.  
I was still sweat-bathed.  
While I was happy to get memories of people who were my friends, I don't want these nightmares that I got from time to time.  
And now I didn't have Alayna here to talk about it. She was in the palace of Alma Torran and may have read one of her books, which she wrote herself.  
Alayna was something special.  
She complained that there were no books about her and her previous life, as well as the time of the people she loved, and therefore wrote something herself.  
Although she does not want anyone to know about her.  
I had to laugh when my parents told her again not to do this.  
But she just didn't listen to my parents and just made grimaces.  
But it doesn't matter!  
I got up from my sleeping bag and went out to breathe some fresh air.  
The sun was already rising slowly and a few Torrans prepared breakfast for the others.  
I pulled in the air a lot.  
It was amazing!  
Because even though we were in the middle of the desert, there were green areas, cereals, etc. everywhere.  
I thought it was because of the river that was going through this steppe. But it was because these people could use magic here as they did in Alma Torran.  
They controlled the laws of nature of this world so that they could live a normal life.  
Really impressive, as I found.  
I wave back to a few Torrans who wave to me on a good morning.  
They were really friendly, if you forget that of yesterday.  
I went to the river to have a drink and wipe the sweat from my forehead that I still had.  
When I arrived, I went into the squat and put my hands in the beautiful cold.  
I first closed my eyes and then looked into the water, which sparkled slightly in the sunlight.  
"I've never seen anything like this before," I muttered to myself, looking beside me when I saw a little 10-year-old girl groaning at me.  
I was slags up.  
She had the same face and eye shape as Alayna.  
I thought it was her before I looked more closely and realized she had red eyes while my friend was blue.  
Her hairstyle was also different.  
They were long, but not as long as Alaynas.  
She also had pink hair, while Alayna had blue hair, and she had thick hair braids on the upper sides of her head that looked like little horns and I stared at in amazement.  
Then I stared at the girl who was groaning at me, but I didn't know why?  
I asked in sign language what she wanted to say to me before she stared at me and then pointed at my braid lying in the water.  
I looked at him and pulled him out apathetic.  
I hadn't noticed that the tip of my hair fell into the water, causing the water to get slightly dirty.  
I got back to her and apologized for this slip.  
But she stared at me furiously, picked up the tub in the laundry, and left.  
She was still groaning in Torran, before she stopped and looked at me briefly.  
She then shook her head and ran away.  
Meanwhile, I was still sitting in place and looking after her.  
I saw her going into a tent just outside the trunk.  
I wondered why her parents had set up their tent there before I got up again and was called by my friends.  
So I went to them, but i didn't let the girl off my head.  
At breakfast I saw this girl again, who took a small portion.  
However, Carisca, our guide, took the plate from her hand and grabbed her more.  
I saw the 10-year-old bludgeoning and shaking her head violently.  
Apparently she didn't want to have that much on it.  
I giggled at this sweet sight and saw that she was looking at me.  
Her head became even redder, so she took her plate and quickly sought the vastness.  
"Um, Carisca? Who was the little girl earlier?" I asked her as she sat down with us.  
"You mean _Sheba_?"  
I said, "Oh, yes!"  
Sheba?  
What a nice name and somehow familiar.  
"You don't see her often here. She's either in the tent behind or on the hunt to find something to eat," the woman said.  
"Why? You certainly have enough food, haven't you?" Alba asked her.  
She nodded.  
"Yes, actually. But when her parents were kidnapped by slave traders a few years ago, she has been living alone and isolated ever since."  
What?!  
Slave traders?!  
They still exist?!  
"Only two came back alive, who were able to free themselves from them. Unfortunately, these were not her parents. They died when they tried to free the children, who eventually came back," she said sadly.  
My friends and I looked at her in shock.  
"How cruel..." I just heard my friends say.  
It was really cruel.  
I felt hatred!  
I felt anger!  
I felt grief.  
The poor little one had no one left to hold her in her arms when she was sad.  
I kind of felt remorse in me.  
While I was scolding around the palace that my life as a prince was boring, there lived a little girl who wanted nothing better than to have parents ... or at least someone who takes them in their arms and holds them.  
I looked over to the tent where she disappeared.  
I thought about how best to help her.  
I just had to help her and make friends with her.  
I just had to!  
Was it because I saw her memories and just felt comfortable with her?  
After all, when I met Ithnan and the others, and especially with Alayna, it was the same.  
I ate my breakfast as fast as I could and sat on a small hill where I had her tent in my eye.  
My friends asked me what I was doing, so I just told them I wanted to get to know this girl.  
They looked at each other confused and thought that I was actually looking for a girl to be here.  
"Wait! Does it mean that this girl is what you are looking for?" asked me Ugo.  
Without leaving the view from the tent, I just shrugged.  
"I don't know. That's why I want to find out ... alone, please," I said.  
I just felt them looking at each other again and then nodding.  
"But if you need us, you know where we are, buddy," Wahid said, then walked as I nodded.  
I know!  
I should have accepted their help.  
But I thought it would be better if she first befriended me or confided in me first.  
So I sat in the sun for hours, conjured up some air so I wouldn't heat up, and continued to stare at Sheba's tent.  
Until she came out of the tent and went towards the sun.  
I jumped up and followed her unnoticed.  
I didn't want to make her feel like I'm stalking her ... what it actually was.  
However, I couldn't track her for long, as she had noticed me all the time.  
She turned to me and annoyedly asked me something I didn't understand.  
Her face turned red.  
Maybe because she was angry with me.  
"I just want to protect you," I said, smiling, taking her small hand and giving her a kiss.  
But then a clapping rang out.  
I fell on my four letters.  
She had actually given me a baking pipe!  
I stared at her in confusion, put my hand on my left cheek and saw her getting reddened.  
She screamed and groaned at me.  
She beat me, pushed me and lost tears.  
I didn't understand what was going on.  
I just wanted to protect them and protect them ...  
No...  
I didn't want to protect them.  
I didn't want to meet her.  
I just wanted to have it with me because I thought it should be.  
I didn't think about her feelings and her fears about strangers.  
I saw her running away crying as she let me sit here, so I looked to the ground and thought of only one more.  
"Alayna ... I've become too arrogant..."

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was my **fourth night**.  
> I hope you liked it and gave you suspense, harmony and humor.  
> Especially humor ^^ 
> 
> By the way; Unfortunately, I don't have the humor of the actual author of Magi.  
> But, I'm kind of trying to bring that humor in here ^^ 
> 
> **Here is the explanation:**
> 
> Well, for now there is no explanation.  
> But if you would like to be told something because you didn't understand something, you can ask me privately or in the review, but only once please ^^ 
> 
> I would look forward to detailed and nice criticism. But not too nice.  
> After all, I want to improve where I might be bad, especially in English ^^ 
> 
> I hope you like it and take it into the spell of imagination ^^  
> I also hope that you will read the upcoming chapters or nights.  
> Until then, ^^  
> In love your MimiTenshi ♥♥


	5. 5th Night: Memories of Sheba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ welcome back ♥ 
> 
> Um... Yes...
> 
> Here my series of punctuation marks in history: [punctuation marks](https://www.deviantart.com/mimiland0812/journal/punctuation-marks-851213525)  
> So there could be innovations, so please don't be surprised ^^
> 
> Well, I don't want to stop you for long and wish you a lot of fun on my **fifth night** ^^

I remember very well how I had gained Sheba's trust at the time.  
At that time she was kidnapped by evil slave traders and robbed of her Magoi.  
But I also found out that she was already close to death and that her village did not want to help her.  
But before I get there, I'll tell you how I found out all this.

After Sheba had beaten me and ran away crying, I returned to the village dejected.  
I had completely forgotten what I really wanted.  
And what I really wanted was to eliminate Alayna's fears that she had.  
Her fears of never becoming a part of my family or that I would repulse her and never see her as my child.  
And their greatest fear was to steer my destiny in a direction that could destroy me.  
Well, I would almost be destroyed.  
But that was my own fault.  
I wanted to show her that I see her as my family, so I wanted to find her mother.  
I remember trying to talk to me.

"Solomon! Please, you must not get to know her yet!" Alayna said to me as I tried to find clues from her.  
"Why? I just want to show you that you don't have to be afraid of anything," I said, smiling.  
She watched me scroll through books to find a picture of me and this woman.  
She sighed.  
"I know ... And it also makes me happy, but ... That is still two years too early. She has to do it first..." began it and then stopped.  
I only half listened to her.  
Was also more busy finding a picture.  
"Say, Alayna? Do you not have any pictures of us? I mean, if you're really a kid of mine, you'd have to have at least one family photo," I said, smiling.  
She looked at me, then looked to the side and whispered that she once had one, but now had only one.  
"But it's completely destroyed," she said sadly.  
I felt grief in myself.  
Did it feel like seeing your child sad?  
I thought for a moment, put a hand on her shoulder and said, smiling, that I would take good care of it.  
But she just stared at me.  
"I'm sorry, Solomon. But the picture is where different and ... someone else..." she then said, looking at it to the golden floor.  
Understanding that I couldn't get this picture, I looked at Alayna and then went back to the books and scrolled through them.  
Somewhere was certainly a sign where her mother could be now and to find these signs, I was determined to find her.  
But when Alayna coughed again, I immediately stopped looking and sat down with her.  
When she coughed again, I asked her if everything was okay again.  
She nodded her head and looked at me with tears filled eyes.  
"But if you really want to find her, I'll draw you a map where she's right now," she said, grabbing a note and a pen.

I was so glad she gave me the opportunity to look for her.  
And now I might have found her, but she didn't want to get to know me.  
My friends ran to me and asked me what was happening.  
I looked devastated.  
No wonder!  
I made a promise to the person I was important to and now I had to break it.  
"We ... return to Alma Torran. We're here too early," I said, whispering, not looking at her.  
I didn't want to see the disappointed faces of them.  
I walked into the tent we slept in with my head lowered and packed my bags.  
Then I heard a riot in the village.  
I quickly packed up the rest and then went outside to see why the residents were in such turmoil.  
"What's going on here?" I asked my friends when I saw the faces of the Torrans.  
They looked frightened and anxious.  
Then Carisca came to me.  
"King! You have it!" sobbed the pink-haired one in my chest.  
I put my arms around her and asked who if had.  
"The slave traders! She kidnapped Sheba and the children!" she wept.  
My eyes widened.  
What?!  
Sheba was kidnapped?!  
"The other children explained that she had freed her from the cage before she was caught and then arrested!" she sobbed, pushing her from me and running to the children who were just trapped.  
_"'Where are they?!'"_ I asked the children in their language.  
I hadn't even noticed when my friends asked me about it.  
The children sobbed and pointed their fingers in the direction from where they came from.  
I looked there, quickly went back to the tent to get my divine staff, and then climbed on one of our horses.  
"Solomon!" my friends shouted.  
"Take care of the injured children first! I go to these bastards and drive them away from this country!" I said, riding on them.  
If I hadn't pushed her, she might not have been kidnapped, wouldn't she?  
Although...  
Alayna was a very stubborn goddess who is not so easily made small.  
Maybe she had seen it and therefore drew the map for me ...  
The map!  
I crawled around in my pocket and found the map she had drawn for me.  
Now I understood!  
No wonder we always ran out!  
This map did not show the location of the village, but the place where Sheba and the rest of the children were kidnapped!  
"I'm coming! Hold on a little bit!" I said, riding faster along the path I was shown.  
After a few minutes I reached the base of the slave traders.  
I stayed in cover for the time.  
I had to check the situation and see where the children were.  
When I saw the children trapped in a cage, I saw a crap guy grab Sheba by the hair and put them in such a strange apparatus.  
"What ... is that?" I wondered, and then suddenly heard the girl's screams.  
No matter what it was!  
It was something that had caused her pain and I would never allow it.  
So I jumped from my hiding place, used my Strength Magic, destroying this apparatus and the cages in which the children were locked up.  
I ran to Sheba, used my Borg, as I felt that this apparatus was sucking out Magoi and reached for her wrist.  
I pulled them out of it and felt a scorching heat.  
She didn't have ...?!  
_"'Come with me if you want to live!'"_ I said to her, then pulled her completely off the apparatus.  
She blinked at me more times before she collapsed in my arms.  
"Hey, you jerk off!! What do you dare to disturb the Orthodox Church?!" the slave traders asked me.  
_Orthodox Church?!_  
What the hell is that?!  
And why do they mistreat lossless children for ...  
For what at all?!  
That made me so angry!!  
I looked at Sheba, who was breathing heavily.  
If she didn't get help right away, she would die!  
So I couldn't settle for them and ask some questions.  
So I turned to them, holding my staff with one arm and with the other the 10-year-old girl.  
"You shall condemn! High into the air you shall fly and fall to the ground miserably!" I said, using my Strength Magic and letting the enemies float.  
"It's a real shame that people with such intelligent are denying the wrong thing away ... but unfortunately you are not worth seeing this world go into the light!" I said at the end, before pushing it to the ground.  
I had never used this magic as an attack before.  
Otherwise, I always only played around with the vectors I saw, or played a prank on my parents, my uncles or Alayna, in which I let something float in front of their noses.  
For me!  
While my family played in amazement, Alayna used the same magic and made me float, and then I giggled.  
But this was the first time I hurt people I saw as my enemies.  
It felt horrible and horrible to destroy people with magic.  
Especially when it was even people who had no magic at all, as I saw it from their late Rukh.  
They were normal people who had probably worked for someone.  
But the Rukh did not tell me _who_ they had worked for.  
I looked back at Sheba, who I was still holding in my arms.  
She had terrible pain and extremely high fever, her Rukh told me.  
I lifted her up and walked with her in my arms to the other children who hid from me and stared at me quite apathetically.  
No wonder!  
I killed people before their eyes. That they were afraid of me is not surprising.  
"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to do anything to you," I said, trying to calm her down.  
But they cried out as I approached them with my hand.  
I swarmed back and then looked sadly at Sheba, who was lying unconscious in my arms.  
I then leaned on a box not far from me and tried to heal Sheba with my Healing Magic.  
But she had eaten far too little to accept my Magoi, let alone even accept my Rukh, who is trying to heal her wounds.  
Then I heard horses coming to us.  
It was my friends and the Torrans who wanted to save their children.  
I didn't dare look at their faces.  
It must have been a horrible sight for them to see all the corpses, and they didn't even have to add one and one together to know who had done it.  
All I could hear was the children screaming and crying in their parents' arms.  
"Solomon ... What did you do?" my servant asked me, so I looked up briefly.  
Horror and horror were written in their faces.  
I looked back at Sheba.  
"I ... I don't know. All of a time I felt such an extreme hatred of them, so that without thinking too much, I had simply destroyed them." I sobbed.  
A few tears from my eyes were streaming down the girl.  
I was afraid they would start hating me.  
But they went into squats and hugged me.  
"Everything is good. You did the right thing. They had to die," they said, helping me get on my feet.  
"For the first time, we need to give Sheba medical care very quickly," said Falan, who took her hand and tested her fever.  
We then saw Carisca coming to us.  
"But we don't have any medical care in the village," she said.  
"What? But what do you do when any of you get a bad illness?" Setta asked her.  
"Nothing. We let God decide who should die and who should not."  
Excuse me?!  
They let _God_ decide their lives?!  
"Which God do you mean?" I asked, and I had such an unpleasant feeling in the answer.  
"The holy God who rules over all Rukh. We call him _Ala_."  
I stared at her with a shocked look.  
That couldn't be true ...  
That should not be true!  
Why did they live a life that _this God_ wrote for them?  
Why didn't _she_ change that?!  
I was so angry with her!  
So horribly angry at them!  
But, first I had to take care of Sheba.  
"Because she doesn't have a family here, it's not bad if we take her to Alma Torran, right?" I asked her, suppressing my hatred of this God.  
Carisca looked at me, as did my friends.  
"I know. You let fate decide ... but; We cannot be certain about God. So it should be fine to choose the way we want to live our life on our own..." I said, putting Sheba on my horse, and then getting on it.  
"I will bring her back to you when she is healthy again. Promised!" was the last one before I made my way home with my friends.

A few weeks passed when we arrived back in Alma Torran and took Sheba to a special doctor who lived in the palace.  
I sat with her in the room and read a book.  
I remembered the conversation I had with Alayna when I took Sheba to the hospital and then went to her.  
"Welcome back, Solo-"  
She couldn't finish her sentence because I gave her a loud baking whistle.  
My parents and uncles accompanied me as I stomped past them and knocked off every wall in the corridor, hoping she opened up to me.  
They looked at me inquiringly, as did Alayna, who held her hand on her cheek.  
"How dare you?!" I screamed, screaming.  
"How dare you call yourself God when there are people out there who live according to your imagination?!"  
Now she understood why I gave her a baking pipe.  
"Solomon ... I... You have to understand..."  
"I don't want to understand anything anymore!! I just want answers to my questions!!" I screamed.  
I had never been so angry with anyone.  
Especially not when I actually knew that this person was part of my family.  
Still, I was so angry with her.  
She was, after all, a God.  
She had the opportunity to change this world.  
So why didn't she do that?  
I stared at Alayna and slapped my hands in front of me when I saw her looking at the golden floor.  
"Oh! Forget it! I don't want to make your dirty excuses! You can forget that I see you as my family!" I said, furiously walking out of the library.  
Since then I had not been with her, but only with Sheba.  
I just didn't want her to die.  
She should live a life that is not determined by a God.  
So I took care of her health and prosperity.  
I hadn't changed a word with my parents.  
They knew about it all the time and never told me anything.  
Jehoahaz and Abraham also knew something about it.  
How could I be so deceived by my own family and my supposed best friend?  
How?!  
It became slowly later and the little candlelight was already burning out.  
My eyes almost fell to me as I read the book in a half-dark room.  
So I decided to slowly move back to my room before I fell asleep here.  
Before that, however, I wanted to check out Sheba's health again.  
I checked her Magoi and her fever, which she had all the time.  
For her fever, I pressed my forehead to her and slammed together as she slowly opened her red eyes.  
I quickly pulled myself back together, lit a few lights and looked at them with anticipation.  
She blinked again and again to remove the veil in front of her eyes, before staring at me.  
I smiled at her and asked her in sign language if she was better off.  
But she just looked at me inquiringly.  
Damn!  
How should I talk to her when I did not speak the Torran Language at all, except for one time.  
I thought about how I could talk to her and saw a block lying on a table.  
I tried to draw a person who was lying sick in bed and then bouncing in the area.  
It wasn't really a good drawing, but I showed her this and then I just saw a smile.  
Oh damn!  
My drawing was probably worse than I thought.  
I scratched my head embarrassed and saw her drawing a better drawing.  
It was a person stroking his stomach.  
"Are you hungry?" I asked her, making a meal gesture.  
Even before she could do anything, I heard her belly begging for food.  
I laughed and showed her that I was back.  
No wonder she was hungry!  
She had been through fever all the time and therefore was no longer hungry.  
But since her fever had now subsided, she became hungry, which was really necessary.  
I didn't want to ask how long she didn't eat for anything, because she looked pretty malnourished.  
So I could imagine when she had probably eaten something sensible the last time.  
I rushed into the kitchen of the palace, made piles of slices of bread, took a few more apples, grapes, peaches and a piece of watermelon, and grabbed my favorite drink from the fridge.  
With my arms full, I opened the door where Sheba was lying and put everything on the table.  
She stared at me as I wiped the sweat from my forehead and then made her a plate, as well as a cup of drink.  
I put it next to her and looked at her smiling.  
"You don't need to worry. That will strengthen you again," I said, making the gestures.  
She took a slice of toast and smelled of it.  
Then she looked at me unsettled.  
I thought about how I could show her that the food wasn't poisoned.  
So I took a toast and bit it.  
I smiled at her and nodded that it was really delicious.  
So she stared at her disc again and bit off after hours when her belly reappeared.  
Soon after, her cheeks went over in a light pink and she then began to squeeze that food into herself.  
I laughed, but at the same time I was happy.  
That was the best proof that she was over the hill again.  
I stayed with her for a while, entertained or rather drew pictures so that we could understand the other, and ate something together.  
So from that day on, I met with Sheba every time I came out of the Magi Academy and did my homework.  
I walked across the corridor where Alayna's library was.  
I stopped for a moment and wondered if I should take a quick look at her.  
But then my hatred of her came up again, so I shook my head and went on to Sheba.  
She taught me the speaking of the Torrans so that we could have a better conversation.  
I had to admit that she had a pretty sweet voice.  
_"'I have to apologize for how I was to you in the beginning...'"_ she said at one point.  
I looked at her and smiled.  
_"'Iwo! You had a very high fever and hardly ever eaten anything. It was understandable that you had me there ... At least I'll find it!'"_ I said and gave her something to drink.  
She took it from my hand smiling and then looked around a bit.  
_"'And I'm really not in my village?'"_ she asked me.  
I put the jug back on the table when I poured something in, and looked at it inquiringly.  
_"'No. You are in the palace of Alma Torran. Why are you asking? Do you want to go back home?'"_ I asked her and got strange stomach cramps.  
I didn't want her to leave me.  
Who should I visit if I don't have anyone here anymore?  
Alayna?  
Never in life!  
I was still very angry with her!  
And my friends lived in the city.  
I was not allowed to leave the palace in the evening and Sheba was the only one who lived here.  
Sheba shook his head.  
_"'No. In the short time I live here, I have seen people who do not live in the will of God and surrender to death.'"_ she said and looked out the window.  
_"'In addition ... I am very grateful to you for saving my life. You shouldn't have done this because we didn't know each other. Even though your face comes to me so familiar.'" _she said with a smile, the latter mumbled a little to herself and looked at her hands.  
I smiled at her.  
_"'Well! You know my name from the board! ...'"_  
The chalkboard!  
Damn!  
I wanted to ask Alayna if she had lied to me.  
Oh, with confidence!  
_"'The table ... It's just a fairy tale.'"_  
_"'Uh ... What?'"_  
_"'Well, not everything. Only that you are the God of the world of Alma Torran.'"_ Sheba said.  
I looked at her confused and she giggled and answered my questions before I asked her.  
_"'Well, my parents always told me that the true God of the world Alma Torran was actually called Ill Ilah. You are said to have been the god of an ancient forgotten era in which the true God, that is, the God of Rukh, lived and protected this old era together with his friends.'"_  
How?  
Where?  
What?!  
_"'Unfortunately I don't know if that's true,'"_ she added at last and drank from her cup.  
_"'Also, that we were created to live the will of Ala is spread only because the Torrans in my village were blinded by the light or by an ominous darkness. When my parents were still alive, we were the only ones who still held our destiny in their hands and did not live the will of God. But when they died, I was alone and ... I then pretended to follow the will of God, and then I lost myself. Until I just came here and found myself. And that only thanks to you!'"_ she said with a smile.  
I looked at her.  
Did I make a mistake?  
_"'You said that your village was blinded by light or rather by darkness?'"_ I asked her.  
She looked at me first and thought about it for a moment.  
_"'Yes! I was only there for 5 years, but I noticed how the inhabitants suddenly changed. In the past, we all lived alone, so our fate was in our hands. Until such a guy came and manipulated the village.'"_  
_"'Manipulated? Do you remember what this guy was called?'"_  
_"'No. He did not present himself. However, he said something of this, 'I will find this miserable God and then his holy power belongs to me. Just to lure him out of his hiding place, I must probably enslave the people he loves so much!' or something like that.'"_ she told me.  
I was shocked.  
I had accused Alayna of otherwise.  
How stupid of me!  
I should have let them explain it instead of being angry with them and beating them.  
I felt so bad.  
How can I look at her?  
I hid my face behind my hands and kept mumbling about why I was such an idiot.  
Shiba, who didn't understand what I was saying, stared at me confused and asked me what I suddenly had.  
I cried.  
_"'Hah! Solomon?! Why are you crying?'"_ she asked me and slipped to me to hold my hand.  
I sobbed and mumbled inaudible words that were inaudible even to me.  
I lost more and more tears and slumped into my chair.  
"How could I only ... How could I just ..." I kept whispering and putting my arms around Sheba as she hugged me.  
_"'Everything is good, Solomon. Whatever you have, you can quietly weep with me.'"_ she whispered and tried to swipe over my back, which she couldn't quite do because her arms were too short.  
I sobbed and spit.  
I didn't care at the moment whether I was a prince or not.  
Because I had hurt someone who was very scared, had no self-confidence in him, and loved and admired me above all else.  
Just as I loved this person.  
After I calmed down, Sheba looked at me and asked me why I was crying.  
She wipes away a few tears.  
_"'I ... I've accused someone who means a lot to me something that wasn't right.'"_ I sobbed and looked at my hands.  
_"'Who?'"_  
_"'I can't tell you that because I promised the person not to tell anyone about her.'"_ I said and pressed my hands back on my eyes.  
Sheba looked at me.  
_"'What did you accuse her of?'"_ she asked me.  
_"'I blamed her for all this.'"_  
Sheba didn't understand what I meant, so she looked at me inquiringly.  
But I couldn't tell her anything, because otherwise she knew that I meant the God of Rukh, and she realized that.  
She looked at my hands and then smiled at me.  
_"'If you really mean a lot to her, she will forgive you for what you said to her.'"_ she said.  
But I shook my head and cried that I had beaten her and said to her that I would hate her.  
Staring at me, she grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her.  
She smiled at me with the same warm smile that Alayna always did when I came to visit her.  
At that moment I lost myself again in this enchanting smile.  
She couldn't really ...  
_"'It doesn't matter! Even if you told her she'd rather die, she should be able to forgive you if you really care about everything! Because that's what friends do! They forgive each other. Even if they can see each other again even after years of separation and forgive themselves for the nonsense they had done in the past.'"_ she said and gave me this beautiful smile.  
I lost a few tears before I smiled and nodded in agreement.  
_"'Well! Then go to her now, and ask for forgiveness!'"_ she said, pushed me off the bed and gave me back my hope.  
I looked at her again before I smiled and ran to the corridor where her library was.  
I knocked against every wall and hoped it would stop me.  
But nothing happened.  
At one point, I just stopped in front of a wall and pushed myself against it.  
"Alayna! If you hear me, please open the gate!" I cried.  
But nothing happened.  
"Alayna ... Please, I want to talk to you..." I said then.  
But nothing was happening.  
I stayed still and then knelt on the floor.  
"Alayna ... I am sorry! I shouldn't have beaten you! I should have listened to you and let you explain it! I was an idiot! A stupid, stupid idiot ... I can understand that you are angry with me ... I can understand that you are now afraid of me ... Just please ... Please tell me that you are fine!" I asked in tears.  
But nothing was happening.  
I despaired and pushed myself against the wall.  
"Alayna ... I love you... I love you, my little sunshine," I sobbed.  
Then I heard an opening noise.  
The gate appeared, opened slightly and flashed a person.  
I saw a lot of black Rukh flying around this person.  
"Do you think ... that really serious, Solomon?" Alayna asked me, looking at me with soaked tears.  
I smiled and nodded my head, spreading my arms and going in to hug this goddess.  
"I promise you that I will never blow you again or say things that can hurt you, my beloved child! __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was my **fifth night**.  
> I hope you liked it and gave you suspense, harmony and humor.  
> Especially humor ^^ 
> 
> By the way; Unfortunately, I don't have the humor of the actual author of Magi.  
> But, I'm kind of trying to bring that humor in here ^^ 
> 
> **Here is the explanation:**
> 
> Well, for now there is no explanation.  
> But if you would like to be told something because you didn't understand something, you can ask me privately or in the review, but only once please ^^ 
> 
> I would look forward to detailed and nice criticism. But not too nice.  
> After all, I want to improve where I might be bad, especially in English ^^ 
> 
> I hope you like it and take it into the spell of imagination ^^  
> I also hope that you will read the upcoming chapters or nights.  
> Until then, ^^  
> In love your MimiTenshi ♥♥


	6. 6th Night: Memories of Alayna, Sheba and Solomon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ welcome back ♥ 
> 
> Well, at the end of the night I'm a little ... Digressed.  
> However, everything makes sense when the 30th – 40th, it is not yet so accurate, are published. 
> 
> Here my series of punctuation marks in history: [punctuation marks](https://www.deviantart.com/mimiland0812/journal/punctuation-marks-851213525)  
> So there could be innovations, so please don't be surprised ^^
> 
> Well, I don't want to stop you for long and wish you a lot of fun on my **sixth night** ^^

I remember very well how Alayna had helped Sheba and me to reveal our feelings ... or helped me to put aside my stupid thinking and to be faithful to my feelings.   
It was idiotic to think at the time that I could hide my feelings and eventually marry a woman I would never love.   
So incredibly idiotic!   
But until I get to the place where she helped us with our feelings, I should first tell how Alayna and Sheba got to know each other.

It was a pleasant autumn night when I woke up from a terrible dream and looked around my room in a sweaty bath.   
Lately, I've been dreaming a lot about this fight, which I've had one thing with my friends and strange kids that I'd never seen before.   
I still heard this one sentence that a person with black hair shouted at a person with blue hair before using a spell and destroying everything.

_"|Believe me, you miserable God! One day you will be weakened, you will not have friends by your side who can protect you, and stand alone! And then... Oh then! Then you will destroy and destroy the people you love about everything!! Just as you had brought this kingdom to ruin!! And then this saying holy power belongs to me!!|"_

I didn't know why I dreamed of this dream.   
But I knew there was only one person who could give me an answer to the question.   
So I decided to visit Alayna, a goddess who ruled the universe and witnessed everything.   
I walked out of my room and walked past Sheba's room, which was in the same corridor as the royal family's chambers.   
I entered the library when I knocked on the walls again to show her that I wanted to see her.   
I just heard a buzz as I entered her and knew immediately that she was singing again.   
She really had a good voice and could even sing fabulously.   
But I always wondered who she had this from.   
So I'm not guaranteed because I was a terrible singer.   
_> And so I'll just sit in my room, after hours with the moon, and think who knows my name …<_ she sang the song where we first met and then started coughing again.   
I rushed to her and brought her a cup of ice-cold water.   
I easily patted her back and calmed her down when she briefly swallowed the drink.   
"It's going to happen again..." Alayna breathed and looked at me smiling.   
I exhaled with relief, grabbed a pillow on which I sat and asked her why she was singing at all, when she always had to cough afterwards.   
"Well, it calms me down when I sing. Back then, I always sang with my friends..." she said first smiling and then looked sadly at her hands.   
I knew she never liked to talk about her old life.   
However, I always wanted to know more about her.   
After all, she was also my child and I promised her never to leave her alone again.   
"Why are you awake at this time, Solomon?" she asked me, looking at my hands and thinking about whether I should tell her about the dream.   
I looked at her and took a deep breath.   
"Well ... I had a terrible dream again." I started, so Alayna looked at me and put aside the book she had read before.   
"Well, I saw myself fighting with my friends and such children who were fighting against such a strange person with black hair. This person also said something to a God before he destroyed the person and the kingdom in which we were fighting," I said, and then wanted to say the sentence that was still spitting in my head.   
However, I saw her face staring at her hands in horror and shaking slightly.   
"Is ... everything okay?" I wanted to know.   
But Alayna shook her head and asked me not to tell further.   
I didn't know what was going on with her.   
However, I accepted her please and then stared at the small wooden table when I discovered a small wooden wand.   
I took it and looked at a strange notch that someone had probably carved.   
" _AlaKou_? _December 8_? What does that mean, Alayna?" I asked her, looking at her terrified as she looked up at her thoughts and hastily ripped the stick off my hands.   
"Don't touch it! He's holy to me!" she said, then put it in her pants.   
Now I looked at her questioningly.   
I was interested in what that meant.   
"What ... what are you looking at me?" she asked me nervously, always looking at me and away again when she saw my grin.   
"Well come! Tell me what that means!" I asked her with a grin.   
I had no idea what love was for another person, but I always felt with Wahid and Falan what a feeling was.   
And I felt this with Alayna.   
Where I remember now, she had never told me about the person she had loved one.   
She only mentioned her from time to time and then changed the subject whenever I wanted to know more about this person.   
"Stop me grinning like that! I won't tell you anything!" she cried, running away from me.   
I was only a few inches taller than her.   
However, I was much younger than this woman who was supposed to be my future child.   
I chased her and then caught her when she made a mistake and ran into a small cul-de-sac full of books.   
"If you don't want to tell me, I'll probably have to tickle it out of you!" I said with a laugh and walked slowly towards her.   
I saw her looking back and forth in panic, looking for an exit.   
However, she found none and then lay laughing on the golden floor when I jumped on her and tickled her.   
"Listen to Solomon!! Please!! I'm not going to tell you!!" she screamed with a laugh.   
"I won't stop until you tell me!" I shouted to me, laughing, tickling her on the sides where she was probably very sensitive.   
We laughed so loudly that we didn't even notice that another person had sneaked into the library.   
Fair enough... I haven't noticed.   
"Wait! Here's a stranger," Alayna said, and suddenly stopped laughing.   
She was just a goddess who could turn off human feelings for a moment.   
I walked down from her and looked around the corner to see who it was.   
I shook hands when I saw Sheba pressing her hands on her chest and looking at the books.   
When I noticed that Alayna also wanted to look, I held my hand in front of her and shook my head slightly.   
_"'Sheba! What do you have to look for here? Shouldn't you be in bed and sleep?'"_ I asked her so that she looked at me and ran to me.   
_"'I saw you go through this gate and I followed you!'"_ she answered me.   
Although Sheba had been living here for about a year, she could not yet speak our language.   
However, as I quickly mastered her language, I was asked to help her learn ours and was even her personal translator.   
This was also the reason why she still lived here in the palace, instead of in an orphanage.   
I also didn't want to put them in such an orphanage.   
_"'That's not a reason to just follow me, young Miss!'"_ I chuckled slightly.   
However, I noticed that she wasn't listening to me and wanted to go to the corner where I was with Alayna before.   
I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back to where she was before.   
She looked at me confused and asked me why she wasn't allowed to go there.   
I got nervous.   
What should I say to her, please?   
There is the God whom your people and you worship so!   
No!   
I couldn't!   
Otherwise I would betray Alayna!   
_"'Um, I'd rather not go there!'"_ I said.   
_"'Why not?'"_   
_"'Um, because there's nothing interesting ...'"_   
_"'And why were you there?'"_   
Oh damn!   
What should I answer her now?!   
I looked around and tried to find something to distract her.   
But then I was startled when she said something.   
_"'There's still someone. I see the Rukh clearly.'"_ she said, pointing to the spot where Alayna was hiding.   
I could literally feel how she was also frightened by this sentence and wondered why she could see the Rukh.   
I heard Alayna laughing and moving away from her hiding place.   
"Okay, Solomon. She now only has eyes on my Rukh. You can still try to distract them so much. My Rukh will still find her more interesting," she said, smiling, slowly coming to us.   
I then looked at Sheba, who looked up to Alayna.   
_"'You look like Solomon! Only in female!'"_ she said promptly and I almost fell to the side.   
No wonder!   
Alayna was my child.   
_"'Oh, do you think?'"_ asked Alayna, I looked at her in amazement.   
I had no idea that she could speak Torran.   
_"'Say, what's your name?'"_ Sheba asked her.   
_"'My name is Alayna.'"_ she introduced herself kindly.   
Really?!   
I had to persuade her to tell me her name at the time, while the little one just got told that!   
What a meanness!   
_"'A beautiful name!'"_   
_"'Thank you.'"_   
_"'By the way, my name is S-'"_   
_"'I know what your name is, Sheba.'"_ Alayna interrupted her before she could say her name.   
Sheba looked at her in amazement and asked her where she knew her name.   
My friend went into the squat to look her in the eye and gave her the same smile she always gave me.   
_"'Well, because I just know who you are.'"_   
I always looked back and forth between Alayna and Sheba.   
While Alayna was calm and calm, as always, Sheba looked confused and lost in thought.   
_"'Solomon betrayed him to you, didn't he?'"_ she asked her to drop her shoulders and smile at her.   
I thought Alayna had hoped for something different.   
_"'Uh ... No. Solomon didn't tell me.'"_   
That was true.   
Alayna and I had been arguing terribly when I came to the palace with Sheba and took her to the hospital ward ...   
Okay!   
I had thrown something under her that wasn't right.   
Besides, when I apologized for it, I had to trust her again ... which would be relatively quick, because she loved me.   
However, I never mentioned Sheba.   
She asked me if she was better off, which I just nodded to.   
I had never asked her how she knew about her, because I just thought she knew because she was a God.   
I leaned over to Sheba and said, smiling, that she should slowly go back to sleep.   
But she just looked at me insulted and clung to Alayna as I tried to accompany her to the room.   
_"'I want to stay here and get to know Alayna!'"_ she said, and pushed closer to her.   
_"'But you have to go to class tomorrow!'"_   
"What lessons?" my best friend asked me.   
"Um, to the language course. She has been living here for a year and still can't speak our language. At most only the ABC and 1-10," I told her.   
The goddess looked superior.   
She thought of something.   
"I can teach her."   
"Wait! What? You want to teach her our language?" I asked her in disbelief, so that she went into the squat and stroked over Sheba's hair.   
"Yes! I think your language course is too complicated, which is probably the same case with Sheba, isn't it?" she said, then looked back at the little one.   
_"'What do you think of it when I teach you the language of Solomon and his friends, Sheba? You can get to know me better.'"_ she suggested her smiling, so Sheba nodded her head joyfully and danced around.   
Strange... at that moment she seemed to me like Alayna, when she was always happy about something.   
Where I looked more closely, Alayna had the same face of Sheba ... or Sheba the same face of Alayna ...   
At least they resembled behaved and face unbelievably.   
Was Sheba perhaps her mother?   
"Um, Alayna?"   
"Yes, Solmon?"   
"Uh, I really don't want to be a spoiler, but what am I supposed to tell my parents that Sheba knows about you and is even taught by you?" I asked her and watched the little one who ran to the table and looked into a book.   
"Nothing. Just tell them the truth. They'll know," she said, then nodded with a smile when Sheba asked her.   
I looked at them in quires and joined them as the teaching of the world began language.   
But before he got off to a good start, she told me something more that made me even more questionable.   
"She's also a Magi. And I will teach her how to deal with the Rukh and the dreams, as I had done with you, Solomon."

Since then, Sheba has always accompanied me when I went to visit Alayna, or wondered if I could accompany her.   
Maybe she was a little scared of the woman, but she didn't want to admit it because she thought I could raise her with it.   
However, I was still trying to figure out what Alayna wanted to say to me in the last sentence.   
Was that this girl her mother and my wife?   
But she wasn't my bag scheme ... if I had one at all.   
Although...   
When I looked at her and saw her sweet smile, I felt such a strange feeling.   
A feeling of love and desire.   
Something I wanted.   
What should belong to me, and only me.   
But... she was just a child, which I had saved from death.   
It wasn't for me anymore, wasn't it?   
Sheba literally stuck to me and accompanied me wherever I went.   
She was there when I met with my friends.   
She was present when I went to the cinema with my family.   
I even had to buy a card for them!   
She was even present when we did a round of men.   
I literally had a second child on the cheek when I counted Alayna.   
I didn't know why, but I felt that this crap was due to Alayna.   
So I made my way to the library of Alayna with the now 12-year-old Sheba.   
Luckily, Sheba, on the other hand, asked me not to ask her any annoying questions when she once told her not to tell any human soul about her.   
I knocked on every wall in the corridor and was questioned by Sheba.   
"Say, is Alayna your friend?" she asked me.   
In a year of learning with Alayna, Sheba was able to perfect our language.   
I looked at her questioningly.   
Why did she ask me that?   
"Um, yes," I answered briefly, and saw a sad look.   
Why did she suddenly look so sad?   
I decided to ask her later.   
Now I wanted to ask Alayna if she had incited Sheba to pursue me anytime, anywhere.   
Then, when an opening sound sounded, Sheba and I went a little to the side and then stepped in when this golden gate that showed up to us opened slightly.   
But before we could even enter the library, black Rukh came to meet us.   
I stood in front of her to protect her from this Rukh, because it looked like they were going to attack us.   
But they flew past us.   
Looking behind them, we looked at each other and immediately ran in when we realized something.   
We ran to the table where Alayna was always sitting and then looked for her when she wasn't sitting at that table.   
"Alayna! Where are you?!" I cried, and then saw a figure lying in the shadows.   
"Alayna!!"   
I ran with Sheba, who came to me, to the body that was breathing heavily and shaking.   
"Everything is good. We're here," Sheba said, stalking me over her back.   
This was not her first time.   
When she first saw her, it was about a year ago after they became friends.   
I told Sheba that she didn't have to worry and we just had to be there and say soft words to her so she could come back.   
I found it remarkable how quickly Sheba got along with it and even managed to do it alone.   
Otherwise, I had always been the person who could calm her down.   
But Sheba was also an important person for her.   
I noticed this when I saw that I was no longer the only person who made her laugh or who gave her this breathtaking smile.   
But I just couldn't tell if she was a friend from her past or her mother.   
But I didn't dare ask her about it.   
So I waited for the day when she answered all the questions.   
And that day seemed to be this one.   
Slowly Alayna came back to him and looked at us smiling.   
It was again this beautiful smile, which I just loved so much.   
I brushed a tear off her cheek and helped her to her feet with the help of Sheba.   
Rather, I helped her to the table, instead of Sheba.   
She was still small and weak, so she was only beside her and continued to give her hope.   
"So, sit down," I said, putting her on the pillow.   
Meanwhile, Sheba conjured up a cup and something to drink.   
She was pretty good and I was just really happy that she was there and helped me with it.   
Alayna took the cup and drank the drink again in one shot.   
Now that the rest of Rukh turned back into white, I dared to ask myself the thing that had been tormenting me since we got to know me.   
"Alayna, why are you really coughing so extreme?"   
The two girls looked at me inquiringly before Sheba understood it and she asked.   
"I told you that. My Rukh turns black when I remember my past, so I coughed up my Magoi," she said.   
"No! That cannot be the real reason! You've had a lot more seizures lately than when I met you!" I said, nodding Sheba's when she asked me if that was true.   
Then Alayna looked at her hands, playing with her hair tip.   
She looked thoughtful.   
Almost as if she were in a two-fight with herself.   
Sheba and I waited and gave her time to consider whether or not she could trust us.   
Then she looked up.   
"You both know about me, don't you?"   
We looked at each other.   
Did she now mean her existence or that she was a God?   
Both, perhaps!   
So we nodded and listened to her.   
"I don't know if I should really dare but ... I'm running out of time and I don't know if I can stay for a long time," she said, staring at her inquiringly and bewildered.   
"How ... do you mean that, Alayna?" Sheba dared to ask her.   
Alayna looked at her and then at me.   
She gave us this beautiful smile.   
"I am overjoyed to have met you both and to have formed a close friendship with you. In my former life we lived together later ... But I had seen you both far too little, for my own sake," she said, smiling.   
While I understood what she meant by it, Sheba looked at her next to me inquiring.   
"How do you mean that?"   
"Well ... Solomon already knows that. You used to say, Sheba, that I look like Solomon, only in female, didn't you?" she asked, so the pink 12-year-old girl nodded.   
"Well ... That's because he and I are related. He was my father in my former life," she said, smiling.   
Sheba looked at her in shock.   
"Is that true, Solomon?!" she asked me, so I just looked to the side and nodded slightly.   
I could feel that she was horrified, and I thought Alayna would feel that too.   
However, she continued to smile and continue to tell.   
"You may have thought that Solomon and I were a ... Couple would be, wouldn't they?" she asked, so I looked at her in horror.   
"Wait! What? You thought Alayna and I were together?!" I asked Sheba, looking to the left with a red face.   
"You told me she was your friend. So I thought you were a couple."   
"No! Oh God! She's just a friend of mine! No girlfriend, girlfriend!" I screamed, and I would be red in my face.   
How did we even get in this situation that she thought Alayna and I were together?!   
How?!   
I thought hard, but was interrupted by Alayna as she coughed again.   
At the same time Sheba and I rose up and looked at each other.   
Strange...   
We behaved like parents who cared for their child.   
"Sheba ... Even if you won't believe me, you were one of my mothers in the past life..." said Alayna between coughing.   
Both Sheba and I looked at her in shock.   
Wait?   
Was it said that in the previous life she was one of my wives?   
I didn't understand the world anymore and the way it looked, Sheba didn't either.   
"I'm really sorry. I'm actually just regulating any I've written. But... I feel in you something that is deeply buried. That's why I decided at the time to tell you Solomon, something about me, so that your real destiny would open," she said, and began to cry.   
"I was so afraid that you wouldn't believe me and you would push me away when you found out who you really are..."   
I stared at her.   
But not because I wouldn't believe her, nor because I want to push her away from me, but because I could see her true.   
She always smiled and ... I already noticed at that time that it was a put-on smile.   
She seldom showed her true feelings.   
I shook my head and said, "You idiot! I promised you to always be there for you and find your mother. However... I don't know if Sheba and I fit together at all," I whispered, and could only feel a sad look.   
I thought this look combed by Alayna.   
However, he came from Sheba.   
I didn't dare look at Alayna at first.   
But until she said something.   
"I don't believe you."   
Sheba and I looked at her at the same time.   
"Why don't you believe me?" I asked her.   
She rose from her pillow and put her hands on her hip.   
"Because your Rukh tells me something else!"   
I stared at her in confusion and I could feel Sheba staring at her in confusion.   
"I really wanted to show you something important because I thought it would be better if you knew, even if you were actually too young for it," she said, then crossed her arms.   
"But until you reveal your feelings, I will not tell you this strand of mystery!" she said, looking at us with a monotonous glance.   
What the hell should that all at once?!   
Did her time really run away so quickly that she saw no other option?   
And... is it really trying to control our fate?   
Before I could even think so far, Sheba giggled beside me.   
Alayna and I looked at her.   
"Why are you giggling?" I asked, and suddenly saw that beautiful smile on her face.   
"Because I'm happy!"   
"You ... are happy? Why?" I asked her.   
She giggled and then looked at Alayna.   
"When I met you a year ago, I had actually heard a voice. I followed this one and came here," she said, then looked over at me.   
"Of course I followed you too, because I wanted to retaliate for my salvation from that time. But then I heard a voice. She called me and led me here. When I saw your Rukh, Alayna, I knew they had called me. I actually wanted to ask you why you had called me," she said, looking over at her again.   
I also looked at her and saw that she was confused.   
"I hadn't called you at all. I was actually going to get Solomon on the right track," Alayna said, grinning at me as I stared at her in a nasty and insulted manner.   
"Maybe not you. But someone else who is here too," Sheba said.   
Alayna grinned and said she was really good at distinguishing other people.   
I didn't understand what was going on.   
There was another person here all the time and I never noticed them?   
"I think you want to show us this person, don't you?" concluded Sheba, to which Alayna just nodded.   
"Yes. However, I can only do this if you admit your feelings," she said, going in the direction we found her a few minutes ago.   
Sheba and I stared at each other before she swung her head to the side and suddenly turned red.   
She tapped her fingers and said, "Well ... If we're in such a round of honesty, I think I should be honest with you, Solomon."   
I looked at her confused.   
What did she want to tell me?   
"So ... I... I really admire you very much, Solomon. I mean, you're strong, brave and incredibly friendly! And although you have a hard shell, deep inside you also have a very, very soft core, which I was allowed to see from time to time. When I saw this soft core I thought ... So... I want to be equal to you! Can protect you and ... I just want to thank you for everything you did for me," she said, turning red around her nose.   
I, too, turned red around my nose.   
I didn't understand why all of a time such warm feelings were rising in me, so I looked at Alayna when she gave hand signals.   
Apparently I should look inside what I felt for this girl.   
But, I just didn't find one, I thought at least.   
Besides, I was only 17 and therefore felt no feelings for a woman ... At least I thought.   
I looked to the side and just started saying something.   
Best the truth.   
"So ... Um... I also admire you very much. You are adorable and could immediately persuade Alayna to unravel her secrets, for which I had taken years. I was very jealous of you because you understood her immediately," I said, looking at Alayna, who looked slightly sad.   
"Maybe that's why I admire you."   
"Tell her the truth, or I don't want to be your child anymore," Alayna suddenly said, looking to the side.   
I protested that I was telling the truth, telling me that my Rukh was telling her something else.   
"You should look deep into your feelings to see what you really feel for them! I mean, you shouldn't start developing feelings for each other right away. I just want you to be familiar with each other and honest with each other. Nothing more," she said at one point.   
I stared at her first, as did Sheba, and then I looked at the girl next to me.   
When I looked in her red eyes, I saw my true I, which remained hidden in me all the time.   
I looked back at my hands and played nervously at my hair tips.   
"So, if I'm to be honest, I'm more likely to admire you for your good heart. When I saw you in the village for the first time, I felt something that I felt with my friends and ... No! What I felt much more with Alayna. I felt like you were a person who had given me courage in life at the time, which you had done again in that time. You were there for me when I hurt Alayna. You held me when I was about to sink in. I was able to open up with you ... Letting my feelings run wild ... At that moment I just felt that you were a person for me that I never wanted to let go again. When I asked you if you wanted to go back home, I prayed so much that you wanted to stay here, and I was so happy when you said that you found this life here better than life in the village. I resisted my parents when they told me they wanted to put you in such a special orphanage. But I didn't want to let you go! I couldn't imagine a life without you," I said, and I didn't even notice that Sheba and Alayna were staring at me with wide eyes.   
I just let my feelings run and revealed everything I kept secret.   
"When you were kidnapped and you were taken from your Magoi ... I got so angry! You looked at me scared! I saw something ... No! I felt something I had never felt before! I felt such hatred that I just killed the people who had hurt you! And then when I was told that you were reading your destiny by God's hand, I didn't want to let you die, and I just took you to Alma Torran!" I said, and suddenly i lost tears.   
"Where I think about it now, my Rukh only gave me the strength because you ... because you were the most important person in my life and always will. Because... only near you did I never feel like a prince or a king..." I then said and wiped the tears from my face.   
I didn't dare look into the faces of the two of them.   
I was too scared that they wouldn't understand me, and I should have known that Alayna felt the same way and wanted us to be honest with each other with our feelings.   
But with Sheba, I didn't know.   
She was still a 12-year-old little girl, and even though she told me that she admired me and wanted to be the way I wanted to be ...   
I was always 5 years older than her and half an adult.   
That was also one of the reasons why I had hidden these feelings and at some point I didn't know I had any.   
I loved her on the first day.   
I fell in love with her beautiful face, her beautiful red eyes and that radiant smile, which she always gave me.   
And it was so damn hard for me to ignore and forget all this.   
I suddenly started crying more and before I knew, Sheba was already lying in my arms and crying along.   
"I feel exactly the same for you, Solomon. But I always thought that you only saw a little annoying child in me, which you tried to imitate. I... I really like you, Solomon," she said, sobbing, pressing her face in my chest.   
I had wide open eyes and looked down at her before I understood what was just being said.   
I smiled unconsciously and hugged her tenderly.   
I had no idea that from now on I would never let her go again and she would never let me go again.   
As the last ones said goodbye, we looked at each other and laughed.   
I didn't know why I was even trying to keep this girl away from me.   
She was so kind, so adorable and so ... Cute.   
I just felt Alayna watching us with a smile before she moved away from us.   
"Alayna? You knew all the time that I wanted to block my feelings for her, didn't you?" I asked her, so she gave me a slight nod.   
"Did you ask me to always be with Solomon?" Sheba asked her, giving her a slight _'yes'_.   
She then turned back to us when she was a few inches away from us and smiled at us again with that smile.   
"I didn't want you to admit your love with each other, but if fate decided it that way, it's made that decision," she said, smiling, giving us a sign that we should accompany her.   
We looked at each other smiling, rose from our seats and walked hand in hand behind her.   
"Now that you have entrusted your feelings to each other and I feel that you are doing it forever, I will show you the place from where I come from," she said, asking us to stay a little behind her and shouting a saying.   
That's _'Open, Sesame!'_   
The eight jagged star appeared, changing the environment around us and causing huge clouds of dust to appear.   
I stood protectively in front of Sheba and looked at our surroundings with her in amazement when Alayna said something.   
"Welcome to my home. Welcome to the Sacred Palace of the Universe!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was my **sixth night**.  
> I hope you liked it and gave you suspense, harmony and humor.  
> Especially humor ^^ 
> 
> By the way; Unfortunately, I don't have the humor of the actual author of Magi.  
> But, I'm kind of trying to bring that humor in here ^^ 
> 
> **Here is the explanation:**
> 
> Well, for now there is no explanation.  
> But if you would like to be told something because you didn't understand something, you can ask me privately or in the review, but only once please ^^ 
> 
> I would look forward to detailed and nice criticism. But not too nice.  
> After all, I want to improve where I might be bad, especially in English ^^ 
> 
> I hope you like it and take it into the spell of imagination ^^  
> I also hope that you will read the upcoming chapters or nights.  
> Until then, ^^  
> In love your MimiTenshi ♥♥


	7. 7th Night: Memories of Ala (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ welcome back ♥ 
> 
> There is nothing to write except for ... 
> 
> ... Here my series of punctuation marks in history: [punctuation marks](https://www.deviantart.com/mimiland0812/journal/punctuation-marks-851213525)  
> So there could be innovations, so please don't be surprised ^^
> 
> Well, I don't want to stop you for long and wish you a lot of fun on my **seventh night** ^^

I remember very well how Sheba and I first entered the Sacred Place of the Universe and were shown the whole story of Alayna.  
It was a rather sad and tragic past, with Sheba and I sure to protect our future child from the dangers we saw.  
But before she entrusted us with her past, she showed us her hometown and a special person whose life we later protected. 

We looked around and were amazed when Alayna told us that we had been in the Sacred Place all the time.  
"But I had turned the look of the palace into a library because I'm really a reader," she said, smiling, going a little deeper with us, where there was a pedestal and a giant hole in the wall, which showed our earth.  
Small steps appeared, which consisted of Rukh, and left us on this pedestal.  
This place just looked stunning and I couldn't close my mouth anymore.  
Sheba, who was still holding my hand, looked around in amazement.  
I had once heard of a Sacred Place that could change its appearance, at the will of the Guardian, who lived in it.  
But I did not know that the Guardian was also a God at the same time.  
"What is this?" asked Sheba, pointing to such black holes that at least looked like this for us.  
"Oh! These are the elementary particles of the reality of the world! I just call her _'other galaxies'_!" she replied, smiling, so we looked at her first and then back to her.  
"Does that mean that these black holes are there ... are the other galaxies you rule over?" I asked in disbelief, and only got a violent nod of the head.  
"Up to the there! I had destroyed them when I got my strength again! So, in short, there are no 12 galaxies, only 11!" she said simply, so I stared at them with my eyes wide open.  
"Why did you do this?! Which galaxy does our world belong to?!"  
"Um, well ... Your world belongs to the galaxy in which I lived alone for decades!" she said, holding a finger in front of her mouth.  
She just looked real, like a child.  
"And why did you destroy this galaxy?" Sheba asked her.  
"Well ... Because it wasn't real anymore."  
Staring at her, she turned around and looked up to the other galaxies.  
"This galaxy, which is in ruins, once belonged to Ill Ilah. Your mother, Solomon," she said, looking at me briefly.  
"However ... a monster awoke, destroying the world of Ilah. Their world was full of life, love and harmony. Until Ilah had decided, however, to help and give them the magic of people who lived under the tyranny of the other species. That was one of the rules I gave to the 12 Gods at the time," she said, closing her eyes.  
"And the rules were?"  
"Don't help the creatures that needed your help and never fall in love with a human being," said Alayna, sadly looking to the golden ground.  
"While my 11 other Gods listened to me, Ilah ignored my orders, helped her people by destroying the Oaks, perverting the course of time, perverting the course of time, and falling head over heels in love with a man who is your father today, Solomon," she said, turning around and smiling at me.  
I then asked her if she had destroyed the world of Alma Torran, whereupon she shook her head and shouted that she could never do so.  
"I was probably angry with your mother because she didn't listen to me. However, she reminded me of myself, as I was a long time ago ..." she said, looking sadly to the ground again.  
Sheba and I looked at each other.  
We didn't want to force her to do anything because she was our child.  
However... our curiosity was greater, so we asked her if she could still.  
She nodded and smiled at us.  
"Yes. It's hard for me to remember my past and my mistakes back then," she said, then looked aside.  
"To remember the mistakes I had made in that body over there," she said, then walked slowly to a glass coffin.  
We followed her and scurried together when we saw a lifeless yet dormant man.  
He looked damn similar to Alayna.  
Except for one difference.  
His hair was braided, unlike hers, and he also wore almost the same clothes as me.  
Only that his sleeves were longer and he wore a red cape.  
"Who ... is that, Alayna?" we asked at the same time.  
She flicked slightly over the glass and looked at the person with regret.  
"You had always seen him in your dreams, Solomon. He's the man who masters the full magic of all kinds and commands all Rukh," she said, brushing dust away from a sign with a name on it.  
"The God of Rukh; _Ala_ and also known as _Prince Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham_ , the true rebirth of the God of Rukh and the child of _King Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham_ and _Queen Sheba_."  
She blew dust from a photo of Sheba, Aladdin and I watching and smiling ...  
Well, at least Sheba was smiling, which would almost feel like a grin, while I looked beside her, behind my son, just silently, as well as Aladdin.  
However, I had the feeling that it was out of place with him and he was actually smiling.  
So I always looked between the boy and the goddess, who said something to us smiling, and wondered why he wasn't smiling like Alayna.  
Next to Aladdin stood a woman with long dark pink hair, which was tied in a Dutt.  
She really squeezed on him and seemed overjoyed ... at least it told her to smile.  
In front of them were a 15-year-old girl who resembled a bit of a woman next to Aladdin, and a 10-year-old boy who held the 15-year-old girl in her arms, but who resembled something Aladdin.  
On the other side of Aladdin stood two men, one with one blond hair and the other orange hair, who also pressed and grinned at the God.  
There were also other people who forced themselves into the picture.  
But I couldn't see them all, because the picture was half burned.  
However, Aladdin was at the center of us and these people and we looked incredibly happy.  
At least I felt this when I saw Rukh around the picture.  
Sheba and I looked at the picture for hours before I noticed anything.  
Why was Aladdin our child, not Alayna?  
Had she lied to us?  
"I thought you were me, uh I mean, Shebas and my child, Alayna. Have you lied to us?" I asked her, and then I looked at Sheba, who nodded and said she was happy for a daughter.  
Alayna giggled slightly and said it was easy to explain.  
"Um, well. So... Uh... I... I'm a Zwitter," Alayna said, looking shamed to the side.  
"A Zwitter? What is that?" we both asked them.  
Staring at us, she tapped her finger to her mouth, muttered something in front of her and ran around a bit.  
Alayna looked deeply immersed in her thoughts ... at least that's what it looked like for us.  
"Do you think she forgot us?" Sheba asked me, looking up at me.  
I looked at her and shook my head.  
"No. She's probably thinking about an answer that we can both understand," I said, explaining how I recognized it.  
The murmurs, the rumblings and the deeply submerged thoughts are signs that she was thinking about something, and if you look at our question earlier, she was most superior in how she could explain it to us in a comprehensible way.  
Then all of a time she snipped, so we snorted and stared at her.  
"Well, a Zwitter, also called hermaphrodites, is a third gender, which can be found mainly among plants and living beings, i.e. insects. This means that they have characteristics and characteristics that are both male and female. There are also a few people who have a third gender," she said, then shook her head wildly.  
"So don't think you're both male and female! I'm female while this body is male!" she tried to explain.  
But we both stared at her in confusion.  
So that was long superior in vain.  
So she sighed and put her hand on her forehead.  
"Hach! When I am born again as a human being, I always have a gender and that is either male or female. What is a Zwitter with me is my true form. My divine form ... So my Rukh," she said, nodding in understanding.  
"That means you can freely decide what you will be?" Sheba asked her, giggling and shaking her head.  
"Oh no! Fate decides what gender I have and which family I am born to," she said, shrugging.  
Then she looked back to the side and shook her head when I asked her if we were her only family.  
"No. Unfortunately not ... Before you there was a family that had given birth to me as a woman. But I never met her."  
"How do you mean that?" we asked her.  
Alayna sighed again and asked us to follow her.  
So we followed her and arrived at a red cozy couch.  
She asked us to sit down because it would be a long night, which she was right to do.  
"So ... It would be better if I first told you about my life as God before I can answer any more questions," she said, conjuring up something to eat that she had stored in the Sacred Palace.  
"Why?" I asked her as I sat next to Sheba and watched Alayna conjure up a few Rukh. >br /> "If I answered your questions, you would ... Most likely hate me. That's why it's better if you know the story beforehand ... my past, before I was born ... tell me."  
Then she conjured with the small wooden stick, because I once held in my hands, some Rukh to her, which then showed us pictures of a full nothing. 

\--- 

Desolate and bored, I stared into the black.  
There was nothing there.  
Neither light, neither joy nor laughter.  
There was simply nothing.  
The only thing that existed in these empty and large wide swathes were the Rukh and I, who always called me a _Master_.  
I always stared at her bleakly and bored.  
They had nothing.  
Just nothing that could dispel my boredom.  
Although...  
Until recently, they still had something before I came and finished it.  
Recently, they still had hatred in them.  
Yes!  
The Rukh hated each other and began to stare at each other a great war.  
I was in the middle of it, as a small, lonely Rukh trying to stop this war.  
When I created them a long time ago, I didn't want them to fight each other.  
But they did, so that I turned from Rukh back to my actual form.  
I stared at them all as they bowed to me and called me a holy Master.  
Then I looked at myself or looked at my hands, moved them and just stared at them.  
They were incredibly strange to me and glittered like little diamonds. 

\--- 

"Um, Alayna. We don't see anyone there. Just the Rukh," I said.  
"Yes! And a divinely beautiful voice!" Sheba said.  
Alayna slapped herself in the forehead and laughed.  
"Oh! Sorry! I forgot that you can't see my divine form!" she said, laughing, washing her Rukh until the universe was created.  
"Why can't we see God?" the 12-year-old girl asked Alayna, looking for another Rukh.  
She pondered and said, "Well, that's because you humans fall into disrepair if you could see my true figure. Besides, I don't know what I look like myself, because I don't have a mirror image if I'm God. However, I know that I have the shape of a human being and blue long hair, which had always curled, as if it were writhing slightly. There was nothing ... " she said then bleakly, so we both just looked at each other and then back to the pictures when she stopped washing in front. 

\--- 

Finally I had made it!  
Finally, I had created a world where beings called _humans_ could live, which consisted of parts of my Rukh.  
I admired them from afar, but quickly got bored again when they lived only the same life.  
They were born, they lived their lives and they died in the end.  
It was barren and the Rukh always came back to me.  
To the Sacred Palace.  
So I decided to do something.  
I wanted to know what it's like to be a human being.  
The only problem was that when I entered my world, no one could see and hear me.  
So I thought about what I could do to make people perceive me, so that in the end I convinced myself to create a human body through magic.  
So I conjured myself into a human being and had my divine form transformed into Rukh.  
Then, when I felt the hard ground under my feet, I took some, if not awkward, steps.  
I kept holding on to a wall next to me and leaning on her when I was threatening to fall.  
No wonder!  
I've never had to walk in my life, so it was hard for me to take a step at all.  
Luckily, except for me, there was no one on the street.  
Not that I would be uncomfortable if a person watched me desperately try to run.  
Not at all!  
You would most likely suspect that I was drunk and have now forgotten to run.  
Yes, yes.  
Although I am a God who has no idea about human life, I still have experience of how people spent their lives and how they, most of the time, die.  
When I finally taught myself to run, even though it was a very stressful away for me, I am still able to move forward normally.  
So I looked around a bit and realized that I had landed in a small village, where you could look through and already see the end of the village.  
"I wonder what year I ended up in," I wondered, and I was slightly terrified of my own voice.  
She sounded slightly feminine and yet also masculine.  
A pretty nice and gentle voice, I found.  
As I walked a few steps further and walked past a shop, I was startled when I briefly looked to my right and recognized a human figure.  
I looked closely at this person who made the same movements as me, and understood that this was my reflection.  
I was wearing a white T-shirt with a sun on it, grey jeans, a wide belt and brown boots.  
It was strange to see me like that, because I never actually wore clothes.  
However, I liked this as well as my appearance.  
I also had blue big eyes and blue long hair, which slithered slightly above the floor, so I tied them to a braid.  
However, since I had no hair rubber, I improvised and made a hair rubber out of sturdy flower stems.  
When I was satisfied with my hairstyle, I went a bit further and then stopped when I felt something strange about myself.  
I looked again at my own reflection and only then noticed that this feeling was down between my legs.  
I didn't know what it was and I was careful with my hand.  
To...  
"Ah!" suddenly screamed a bright voice, so I was screaming and then looked at a middle-aged woman who looked in horror at my direction.  
When she said something to my direction that I didn't understand, I looked around and then showed me if she meant me with her accusations, which I didn't really realize.  
I mean, I'm on Earth for the first time, and my human ears aren't quite working yet.  
It sounds like ...  
Uh...  
Yes, like fluttering Rukh wings and that thousandfold ...!  
Never mind.  
She could only mean me because I, with her, were the only people on the street.  
But what had I done?  
I saw the woman staring at me in horror and her phone twitching out.  
"Hello? Am I talking to the police? Yes! Here's a suspicious person who wanted to undress!" I heard the woman say, insulated, as I stared at her in disbelief.  
Wait?  
What?!  
I didn't want to undress!  
I just wanted to know what was going on with me!  
I heard some sirens, which probably came from the police, so I looked confused and then ran away when they called to me something I didn't understand. 

\--- 

"You already knew that you had something male?" I said simply to Alayna, who turned all red and looked to the side in shame.  
"Yes! I know! I just didn't know! Man! That was the first time I had put myself in a human body!" she cried, then hid behind the couch on which she was sitting.  
"What had the police called to you, Alayna?" Sheba asked her, so that she looked up something and replied that she didn't really understand it at first, because her hearing wasn't quite working.  
"But I later found out that I was coming up at a time when such a serial killer was on the way and had raped and then killed all the women," she said, sitting down again.  
Sheba breathed a swarm and held her hands in front of her mouth.  
"How horrible."  
"Yes! Suddenly, I still looked like a girl. I mean, I had a graceful figure and long hair, which was probably untypical for a boy at the time," she said, leaning her head slightly to the side, confused.  
"But I was able to capture this serial killer and save the people." 

\--- 

"So, you disgusting crap guy! Since you have an incredible number of women on your conscience, you will have to pay for your actions!" I said to the serial killer who had previously tried to mistreat me.  
Well!  
He probably didn't expect me to be a God and make him a snail faster than he had wrapped me around his finger.  
Haha!  
I am a God!  
No one can manipulate me!  
"But you had fallen for my charm?! How could you get rid of it?!" he asked me as I freed the women.  
" _(Ha! Did you really believe that?)_ Well! Maybe because you fell for my charm? I only did so that I could come to your hiding place and save these helpless women," I said, and then helped an injured woman outside.  
I felt him staring at me with a hateful look, which didn't interest me, because he would be caught sooner or later anyway.  
He was attached from his own knot, to which I had previously been hanging, and could not free himself from him.  
How lax it is to be able to knot such a complicated knot, but then not be able to open it.  
"Are you all well?" I asked the women who were sitting on the floor shaking.  
I looked around and took out her mobile phone from a bag of a woman who was also arrested with me to call the police and ambulances.  
Her Rukh showed me obvious disorders that only a professional psychologist could cure.  
I may have been God, but I couldn't heal anything like that.  
After contacting the police, I went through again and asked each one individually if anyone was in pain.  
Although I could not heal psychologically, I could relieve the pain and deep soreness so that no one died.  
In the distance I heard the sirens of the police and the ambulance.  
"My child..." said suddenly a woman at the age of 35.  
I looked at her and asked her what was going on with her child.  
"She's still in there. He had put her in another room," the woman told me.  
I saw that she had been trying to go back in there all the time to get her child out.  
But this crap guy had severed the tendons of her legs so that she could not escape.  
I put my hand on her shoulder and told her I was going to pick her child.  
"But please stay here and get care. They lost a lot of blood," I said, then ran back into the barn.  
I searched everything, but couldn't find another room.  
"Hey, you! Where did you hide the girl?" I asked him.  
He looked up and grinned cheekily.  
"Which girl?"  
"A girl, what you had kidnapped with her mother!" I replied and became angry.  
He played on time, that I felt.  
But why did he play for time?  
Then, when I noticed a quiet tick, I looked up at the ceiling of the barn and saw a bomb attached to a bellows and connected to an oil barrel.  
Damn!  
Did he want to blow himself up with us?!  
I heard him laugh.  
"You will never find this little sweet girl in time, you girl! Before that, you're going to fly into the air with us!" he laughed, so I walked him by the collar and punched him in the face.  
"You disgusting man!! What's wrong with you so you have to hurt your fellows like that?!" I asked him, repeatedly punching him in the face.  
But he just laughed dirty, so I let him go and kept looking for this girl.  
_" (Oh damn! Oh damn! Oh damn! Where is only the little girl?! Ahhh! I'm running out of time!!)"_ I thought and looked up to the bomb.  
I only had 60 seconds left to get the girl out of here alive.  
Then a lot of me again that I could ask about the Rukh areas and them for help.  
I folded my hands and focused on the rukh of a small child.  
I closed my eyes and then slapped them again when I found her Rukh.  
Then I ran to a haystack, blew it away with my wind magic and ripped open the hidden bunker door.  
The girl was gagged so she couldn't call and her hands and feet were fastened by that disgusting knot.  
But I didn't have time to free them, so I tried to swing them over my shoulder.  
But her neck was still attached to a chain, which was attached to a rail in the ground.  
"Hah! You little heroine! You don't have time to find the key to the chain! Because your time runs out in 10 seconds!" he cried, and then began counting down the time.  
But he was right!  
I didn't have time to get them out of here.  
However, I had something else that I didn't know.  
"... And 1!"  
A loud bang!  
The bomb exploded and had blown up the oil barrel, causing the whole barn to go up in flames.  
Everything burned and no one would come out of it alive.  
Really no one.  
I saw the blue light of the police and the ambulance I had called before.  
I heard voices.  
No!  
Screams!  
Women screams!  
Above all, I heard the screams of the mother who wanted her daughter back.  
I slowly opened my eyes to apologize to her.  
But instead of seeing this woman in front of me, I saw the terrified face of a 6-year-old.  
She looked at me with her pink eyes and I looked at her with my blue glowing eyes.  
It was only now that I noticed that Rukh had formed around us and protected us from the fire.  
_" (What kind of magic is that?)"_ I asked myself and looked at a Rukh approaching me.  
_"|This is a protective wall spell that you have summoned, Master. When you despaired, we came and protected you and the girl you hold in your arms.|"_ the Rukh meant, so I stared at him first confused and then looked at the girl, who stared at me with a frightened look.  
I smiled at her and said she didn't have to worry about anything, I wouldn't get her out here with a single burn.  
The girl continued to look at me, but with a softer face, and nodded slightly with her head.  
_"|Hey! Search for me the key! He would have to be close here!|"_ I ordered a Rukh, who was already looking for it and gave me the key of the girl's necklace.  
I opened it, quickly removed the knots on her hands and feet, and then carried her out of the barn in the wedding handle.  
She strapped her arms around my neck and sobbed in my neck bend.  
I just smiled and whispered that everything was good again and that her mother was waiting for her outside.  
She nodded her head and continued to sob in my neck.  
As we passed the serial killer, I saw his skin slowly falling off him and stumbling bestially.  
I should get this smell in my nose again later.  
I was just glad that the little girl buried her face in my neck and didn't look up until we left the barn.  
We were met by paramedics who wanted to take the little girl from my arms.  
But I just looked at her smiling and went with the girl to her mother, who was lying on a couch and was given sedatives and painkillers.  
"Young woman?" I said, and then got her attention.  
I saw that she was on the verge of collapse, because the tears were running off her cheeks so much that I felt like she was seeing ghosts.  
"Mom!" the little girl then shouted, wanted to be in the arms of her beloved mother, so that I bowed out a little bit and she lay in her arms.  
Joy was running in tears.  
Cries of joy could be heard that evening.  
Smiling, I turned around and wanted to leave her alone.  
But the girl and her mother held me to my t-shirt, which had slight burn marks.  
"Wait! I want to thank you for saving my daughter! How... how can I retaliate against you?" the woman asked me.  
I looked at her and smiled.  
"No. I don't need anything. What is enough for me is to see joys of tears. That's all That's enough for me," I smiled, bowed, and then headed for the full moon.  
"Wait!" the policemen asked me, so I stopped on a small hill and looked at them.  
"You have to give evidence!" said one of the policemen, so I looked around a little bit and just thought they had enough witnesses.  
I turned around and just wanted to go my way.  
"Then at least tell us who you are!"  
I thought briefly.  
Agrees!  
I didn't have a name!  
I smiled, shrugged a small wooden stick and conjured up the Rukh.  
A small wind swirled around me, so that my hair, which had shortened a little during the explosion, fluttered slightly and the Rukh showed itself to the people.  
"Whether you want to believe me or not, you are completely calm. But these little birds usually call me only Masters, because they serve me! But since you are free and no servants for me, I see you as my children, who I once created and love above all else! So you can call me _God of Rukh_!" I answered, cutting my odd hair shorter with a simple movement and then disappearing into the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was my **seventh night**.  
> I hope you liked it and gave you suspense, harmony and humor.  
> Especially humor ^^ 
> 
> By the way; Unfortunately, I don't have the humor of the actual author of Magi.  
> But, I'm kind of trying to bring that humor in here ^^ 
> 
> **Here is the explanation:**
> 
> Well, for now there is no explanation.  
> But if you would like to be told something because you didn't understand something, you can ask me privately or in the review, but only once please ^^ 
> 
> I would look forward to detailed and nice criticism. But not too nice.  
> After all, I want to improve where I might be bad, especially in English ^^ 
> 
> I hope you like it and take it into the spell of imagination ^^  
> I also hope that you will read the upcoming chapters or nights.  
> Until then, ^^  
> In love your MimiTenshi ♥♥


	8. 8th Night: Memories of Ala (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ welcome back ♥ 
> 
> The latter part of this night is perhaps a little too ... harsh, which is why I warn the readers among you.  
> There is mild abuse and mental illness.  
> I will warn you again of the part if you cannot bear it. 
> 
> ... Here my series of punctuation marks in history: [punctuation marks](https://www.deviantart.com/mimiland0812/journal/punctuation-marks-851213525)  
> So there could be innovations, so please don't be surprised ^^  
> Below, by the way, I have two links, as I imagine the appearance of God.
> 
> Well, I don't want to stop you for long and wish you a lot of fun on my **eight night** ^^

I remember very well how Alayna showed Sheba and me the old world of her to us.   
Her world, which she loved so much and then simply destroyed because of a stupid misunderstanding.   
Their world, which was not far away from us, had only three or four small changes that no longer existed in ours.   
5 great religions that had spread throughout the world, and of which I had never heard before.   
194 countries divided into seven continents that I had never heard of before ...   
I didn't even know the continent's names.   
And about 6,500 different languages, which could be divided into nearly 300 genetic units – 180 actual language families with more than one language and 120 isolated languages.   
Even of them I had never heard of.   
Moreover, only humans and no other species lived in their world.   
"These religions and these different races that existed in my world at that time caused hatred, violence and eternal war among men. Back then, when I was still living among them, and they were honoring me, because I had saved humanity more than once, creating a kingdom, and making myself rulers, I had no idea why the people among each other hated each other so much. Nor had I noticed that there was a group that wanted to overthrow me," Alayna said, showing us the images from 10,000 decades ago. 

\---

It was so peaceful.   
I lived with people and could see them living together.   
It was just amazing to me how people behaved among themselves.   
However, it also made me very sad when more and more people went the wrong way and discriminated against or even shamed their peers.   
Once, it would have come almost to the point where a world war would have broken out if I hadn't interfered and dispersed them.   
Since then, people have wanted me to become the guardian of this world and protect them from danger, strife and war.   
They saw me as God, worshipped me as a God, and gave me riches and honor.   
However, I was not interested in this.   
I lived with some people on an island called Japan.   
There we created a kingdom, which I gave to the name Hikarishi.   
It was to become the center of the world, where people could be carried away, wished able to be fulfilled and shed light on their lives, which was also called Hikarishi.   
The City of Light.   
This city was simply to become the paradise of the world, which I had imagined.   
And in the beginning it was also the paradise of the earths.   
I lived in a stunning palace, which was in the north of the city, and from there I was allowed to live with some people.   
"Holy God! A few women have turned up again who want to give you a performance!" one of my guards said to me, so I allowed them to enter with a smile.   
He bowed to me and immediately let in three beautiful women who were in charming clothes.   
"Our divinity, we have rehearsed a special dance for you and very much hope that you will join us!" said the black-haired woman in the middle, then nodded to her cameramen as I just nodded.   
I was interested in what these women wanted from me and leaned me back to my throne as they gradually took off a piece of clothing and danced in front of me splinter fiber naked.   
Again, there were such whores who had tried to circling me, to go with them the covenant of unity, which was also meant differently by the word sex or sexual intercourse.   
But I wasn't interested in anything like that.   
I am also a God and live forever, which is why I did not need any by my side who would walk with me the covenant of unity.   
So I continued to watch them and felt only the desires of my advisers standing next to me.   
They were also human beings and had to reproduce.   
The women approached me and danced around me, or around me, took my hands and pressed them on their breasts or butts.   
I literally felt my advisers looking at me envious and envying me.   
No wonder!   
I didn't look bad and I was always charming towards women.   
On me!   
I am also a God and I just love every person in this world.   
Whether male or female, everyone was special to me.   
As the women slowly came to an end, I asked my advisers to get three blankets so they wouldn't get a cold and clapped.   
It was something I wasn't interested in, but the three had set out to awaken my desire.   
"You did a great job!" I said, smiling, so my advisers clapped after giving them a blanket.   
"Oh! Thank you, your divinity!" said a blond-haired woman, snoring.   
"And? Could we convince you to be an accompaniment for you?" the brunette asked me, so I slightly bowed my head and shook.   
"No. Sorry."   
I felt my advisers staring at me questioningly and confused.   
The three women also stared at me inquiringly and confusedly.   
I was a god, but I was stuck in a male human body, so everyone wanted me to have a woman by my side.   
But I didn't want one.   
Because I loved all people.   
I couldn't and didn't want to love a single person anymore, because I was afraid that if I did, people would be offended and no longer respect me.   
So I didn't let human feelings get to me at all.   
Besides, I didn't even know such feelings, because no one taught me them.   
I've only ever seen them.   
"But, you're a man, and to preserve your memory, you have to choose a partner," the black-haired woman said.   
I just gave her a smile, which charmed people and loved me.   
I lifted myself up from my throne and went to them.   
"How old would you appreciate me?" I asked them, so they looked at each other and then circled me.   
I was about 1.67 cm tall and had a weight of about 36 kg.   
In the meantime, I was wearing different clothes, as my last one was destroyed during a fight. 

I wore a narrow blue slightly see-through cape, which I held around my neck with an oval ruby and beaded chain.   
As a top I only wore bandages around my chest this time, because my last one had only disturbed me and was burned anyway.   
I also wore a long, wide Sirwal in white, wore a beige cloth around my hips to transport my wooden stick, and my usual brown boots.   
I also wore a golden flute, which I had tied with a simple string on the cloth around my hip in memory of my deceased "friends" who had traveled with me and helped me create this kingdom here.   
To make you realize a little bit that I had something noble about me, I wore gold chains on my head, which I attached to my white turban, which I had wrapped around my back of my head and put a feather on it, and which was attached to three oval rubies at the front, which I personally found ridiculous.   
But my advisers advised me to dress like this, because otherwise people would think I don't respect their desire, which I actually did.   
I also continued to wear my shorthair hairstyle, which I had cut one, but improved by Shania. 

The women ran around me again and then looked at each other.   
"We appreciate you around 15, 16 years," said the black-haired woman.   
"Do I look so young to you?" I asked them, smiling, so they just nodded their heads.   
I giggled a little, went back to the throne and said, "Well! Then I am about 15, 16 years old for you!"   
I laughed and threw myself back.   
The three women, as well as my advisers, looked at me in disbelief. 

\--- 

"How old were you really, Alayna?" Sheba asked her as she poured herself a mug.   
Alayna looked at us and held a finger in front of her mouth.   
She looked lost in thought.   
"Hmm ... I guess in earth time so about 1000 years. But I don't know how old I was. When you are a God, you really don't have a sense of time, so it was incredibly barren to be a God," she said, shaking her head.   
Sheba and I looked at each other and asked them to tell further.   
She put her cup back on the table and said that there was nothing interesting from then on.   
"Well, my advisers kept advising me to pick a woman. However, I refused to love a single person. Why do you know..." 

\--- 

"But your divinity! At some point there is a time when you would be lonely! Everybody needs someone to love!" said my closest adviser.   
I looked at him and then back on the table, where there were countless recruiters who wanted me to be their lover.   
I sighed and leaned back.   
"Dark! I really honor your concerns about me. But I will never be lonely!" I said, looking at it to the ceiling.   
"What do you mean, your divinity?"   
"I have you human beings! As long as I have you, I will never be lonely! Do you know that every human being has a different fate?" I asked him, so he just looked at me inquiringly.   
"Everyone follows a certain path. In the beginning, when one is born, man follows the path that his parents consider destined for him. The child thus follows the will of the parents. However, once this child reaches a certain age, that is the 10 years of the child's life, he can create his own path. But for that, this child has to do a single thing, which can then free him from the will of the parents," I said.   
Dark, who was the sixth generation of his family, who had previously accompanied me on my travels and from the little girl I had saved one, looked at me inquiringly and asked me what this was.   
I sat upright again and conjured up a pair of Rukh.   
One white, one black and one golden.   
"Can you see these birds?" I asked back.   
He nodded.   
"These birds I call Rukh! They each contain a decision that can be made at the age of 10 years! In the white ones, purity and fidelity include: a decision that can only be made if you are loved and have an honest smile. The black Rukh includes grief and hatred: a decision that you can make if you have been hurt or lost someone you loved one. And the golden one contains nothing," I said, pointing to the respective ones.   
"Why does the golden one contain nothing?" Dark asked me.   
I thought carefully about how I could answer his question without hearing more questions.   
"Well, this Rukh is always present. Since the beginning of life. It's part of my magic."   
"Does that mean that we humans have your divine magic?" my adviser asked me, so I thought and nodded briefly.   
"Yes. You have some magic that I distributed one. However, this Rukh has so little life energy that you can't use it, even if you make an effort to do it," I said.   
"And what magic does this Rukh have? After all, I know from my father that you, my God, have several elements," he said.   
I smiled and nodded.   
"Yes! Although I have over 8 main types of magic, our coat of arms is also an eight-pointed star, but this golden Rukh has a different magic in you."   
"And that would be?"   
I thought.   
It was harder than I thought.   
"Let me take you!" I said when an idea came to me.   
I shrugged my wooden stick again and pulled out something Magoi from Dark, also known as _life energy_.   
He looked amazed at the small ball of energy hovering in front of him.   
I swirled around a bit and pulled out the golden Rukh, who was hiding inside.   
I picked up a small test tube and put the Rukh in.   
"So, keep your hands in front of it," I said, showing him how I meant it.   
So Dark did this and quickly shrugged back when this golden Rukh suddenly turned blue.   
I clapped and smiled.   
"Prima! You quickly understood it, Dark!" I said, smiling, and then looked at him when he shocked me asking me what was happening.   
"Don't be afraid! This Rukh just showed you that you were a blue magician who could manipulate the water," I explained to him, so he got back together and stared at his golden Rukh.   
Meanwhile, I clawed out another test tube and placed it next to it.   
Again I shrugged my wooden stick and pulled out some Magoi from myself.   
Then I swirled the energy ball around a bit and put the golden Rukh in the second glass.   
Dark watched me and amazed when my golden Rukh turned red.   
"What does this mean, God?"   
"That, my dear, means so much that I am a red magician. This means differently, I am very good at manipulating the flames," I replied, and shortly afterwards freed the Rukh, who then returned to her body.   
"But I thought you could manipulate any element," my adviser said, looking at me inquiringly.   
"Can I do it! But I can manipulate the flames better than the other seven elements!" I said then, putting the two test tubes away.   
"And why did they show me, my God?" he asked me.   
"Well, maybe because I trust you and you asked me holes in my stomach," I replied, then laughed.   
He stared at me before he laughed. 

\--- 

"It's a decision I still regret. I should never have told him about it..." Alayna said, looking sadly to the golden floor.   
"Why?" Sheba asked her.   
"Because he was a man who had deceived me at the time," she said, and Sheba, both I could see black Rukh forming with her.   
"This monster ...! This monster is trying everything to get stronger power!!" she cursed and pulled her fingers at her Sirwal, with the black Rukh multiplying around her.   
I decided to change the subject and asked her what you had to do from the age of 10 to get rid of the will of the parents.   
She looked at me, smiled, and I saw the black Rukh disappear again.   
"Well, every human being follows a certain path, as you know," she began to explain, to which we both nodded.   
"When a person reaches the age of 10, two new paths are formed. One is just the white one, while the other is the black one. So you can decide whether you want to remain clean and faithful, that is, not a fallen man, or bow to hatred and grief and thus become a fallen man," she told us.   
"And then what is the golden Rukh?" Sheba asked her.   
"It's a secret path that you take when you switch back and forth during the two paths. The Rukh cannot decide whether they prefer to be on the good or the bad side. You're half a fallen man," she said, then looked over to Aladdin.   
"However, this path is the most dangerous. Once you're inside, you can't get out of your own hands. People play something to you. They lie to themselves and the people they love, and so they slowly end up on a path that should never have been," she said suddenly, looking at us with a serious face.   
"What do you mean by that? What is the way?" I asked Alayna.   
"This path has no name. It is a way that brings people to ruin. The black Rukh are relatively harmless," she said, looking back at Aladdin.   
"There are Rukh who do not follow my will. They are aggressive and want to destroy and wipe out all the other Rukh," she said, looking at her hands.   
I looked at her and asked her how she knew it.   
But she did not answer, and looked mutely at her hands.   
Sheba and I looked at each other and nodded.   
"Did you fall into something like that when your closest adviser had betrayed you?" we asked, and we came to the core.   
For she shrugged, closed her eyes, and nodded.   
She gave a quiet _Yes_.   
She breathed in and wanted to tell us something.   
But she kept turning the time up, so we both looked back into the Rukh. 

\--- From here it may get too harsh for some of you, so you can stop here if you can't see your favorite character suffer ^^ --- 

I heard a beeping.   
It was a beeping of heartbeats.   
I opened my eyes and was greeted by a bright light.   
"The object has awakened. Shall we send it back to sleep, Master?" a male voice asked someone.   
I tried to move my head to see who was talking.   
But my head and my hands and feet were fastened with some snares.   
"No. I have a few questions about it," said another male voice, who came to my mind before I saw his face.   
The man who looked at me and smiled at him had red eyes, black short hair, his fringe smiles from his pony touching his eyes and black glasses.   
He was wearing a black shirt with a red tie and a doctor's coat.   
"Well, did we sleep well?" he asked me kindly, taking a board from the table, which was probably near him.   
"Dark …? What ..."   
But my neck was so scratchy and rough that no decent sound came out of me.   
"As I had thought. The voice of the object is switched off from the whole sleep and so can't say anything," he said, probably writing it on his board and looking at me again.   
"Do you know where you are?" he asked me, so I just shook my head slightly, which I just got.   
I really didn't know where I was or how I came here.   
What had ever happened?   
He just nodded and wrote down my answer.   
I noticed my voice coming back slowly and so I opened my mouth.   
"Dark ... Where... Am... I ...?" I asked scratchy.   
Oh damn that hurt!   
I had no idea that I could have been in pain at all.   
I was a god.   
A supernatural being that should not have human feelings such as love, grief or pain.   
But I was just in pain.   
"Where are you, you ask, my divinity?" he asked me, so I nodded slightly.   
"You're in an underground lab," Dark, who was actually my closest adviser, told me only because his ancestors were my "friends."   
"Under- ... Earthly... Labor?" I asked him.   
He walked off my face and then came back with those little white glue sticking to my chest, abdomen, calves, thighs and arms.   
Then he went back and told others to do this _fork_ , whereupon I saw other faces.   
It wasn't until now, when a hand from one of the people, at my lower region, touched me, that I was splintered.   
I tried to see what they were doing.   
But I was shackled.   
"What ... Have... Your... with me... before?" I asked, and then only heard Dark's voice.   
"You ask unnecessary questions here, object! Whoever asks questions here is me alone!" he said, and I felt such a sinister smile on his face.   
_Object_?   
He never called me that.   
I heard him rise from his chair and go somewhere.   
"It will hurt you a little bit. But if you're good and continue to answer my questions, I'll be gracious and not hurt you, object!" he said, changing a switch that I heard.   
I then felt a slight tingling in me.   
Strange?   
I shouldn't feel anything like that.   
"Well, who are you really, object?" he began to ask me.   
" _(Hä? How please?)_ But... You know who I am," I said, then screamed as the switch was pressed down.   
A stinging pain went through my body, so I blew up slightly and screamed loudly.   
"You're supposed to answer my question, object!" said Dark.   
I didn't understand what that was supposed to be and why he asked me who I was.   
He knew me!   
He knew from his parents and grandparents who I was!   
So why did he want to know who I was?!   
"God! I am your God!" I cried in response, hoping to stop this pain, which I was unaware of, which worked, because I heard the switch pulled up again.   
I was breathing heavily and heard the next question.   
"Where do you come from?"   
Why did he ask me something like that?   
He knew I had no answer.   
"I don't know..." I said again a bit scratchy and screamed again when the switch was pressed back to 10.   
Damn!   
Act the woe!   
I felt a tear coming from my eyes and flowing across my cheeks.   
I could cry?   
I heard the switch again.   
Heavy breath escaped me from the mouth and I tried to calm down.   
"You know? You better be honest than lie to me!" said Dark.   
I opened my eyes and tried to look at him.   
"But I didn't lied to you! I really don't know where I come from and you know that! I come from heaven," I said, slamming on the bed I was lying on.   
"Then tell me what makes you so convincing that you are coming from heaven?" he asked me, looking at me madly, which frightened me and frightened me.   
"How do you want to know that you are not a human being?" he suddenly asked me, grinning at me darkly.   
"I know because I don't have any human feelings!" I replied, shrugging as he touched me at my lower region.   
I suddenly opened my eyes when I felt a strange sensation in my abdomen.   
"Angh!" I moaned, and then closed my eyes again.   
I bent down a bit, but pushed my hip into bed, which was more of a metal frame.   
"If you really were a god who doesn't have human feelings, you shouldn't feel _that_!" he said, looking at me with a grin.   
I looked into his eyes ... in his red cold eyes.   
Maybe I never really looked at him?   
Something spread in me.   
It was the human feelings I had never had before.   
But suddenly ... but suddenly they spread out in me and I felt every single feeling.   
I got scared when I looked into his eyes.   
Fear because I didn't know what was happening to me.   
And sorrow because I was deceived by him, a person I trusted and loved.   
He was also right.   
I hadn't been a God for a long time and I didn't even know when I had completely transformed into a human being.   
He told me that I was in such a secret facility where people were doing scientific experiments.   
"Scientific experiments?" I asked him, looking at him with tearful eyes.   
He nodded and stroked me over my body.   
"Yes! Scientific experiments to give people tremendous power!"   
"A tremendous power?" I asked him, and shrugged again as he touched me down again.   
Dark explained to me that for decades people had dreamed of having a power to conquer other planets, etc., and thus become the strongest living beings ever.   
"But no matter how hard we try to gain this power, it was more exhausting than we thought at the beginning. And at some point we gassed our dreams," he whispered in my ear, brushing my hair.   
"But then someone appeared out of nothing and had led people into the light. This one showed us a beautiful power that dazzled us first. But instead of disappearing, he stayed with us and continued to lead us into the light," he said, licking away a tear, shrugging and shaking.   
Somehow I had a strange foreboding of what he wanted to tell me.   
"While people continued to be blinded, there was one person who remembered his father's dreams. And this man is me! However, it was also difficult for me to realize my father's dream, so I gave it up quickly. But until you told me something interesting," he whispered and touched me again.   
I moaned and closed my eyes.   
Damn!   
What did I go into?   
Why had I never noticed how people ...   
No!   
Why did I never notice Shadow, the father of Dark and descendant of Shania and Khan, falling into the darkness?!   
Before I got to bed, I felt an unpleasant feeling, which clouded my senses and then, when I was redeemed, brought me to sleep. 

\---

Shocked by what we saw, Sheba and I then saw Alayna crouching and shaking in her place.   
This memory was probably a terrible one for them.   
For we saw her Rukh turn black again.   
We rose and took them in our arms.   
"I didn't really want to show you this ... But I think you need to know to understand why I started hating and destroying people..." she whispered and then looked over to Aladdin.   
"This body..."   
I looked over at Sheba, nodded and then sat next to her.   
"What is ... After that, it happened?" I asked Alayna, staring at her hands and shrugging her.   
"I can't remember it. I just know that ... _the_ Happened ..." 

\--- 

I regained consciousness and looked around me.   
I saw a blood-red sky covered with black clouds and burning buildings around me.   
Then I looked at my hands, which were full of blood.   
Looking at the floor, I saw body parts ...   
Severed body parts of humans.   
I went on into the city where I came back to me and caught a nasty smell.   
It smelled of burnt human flesh.   
Where was I?   
I went deeper and the deeper I went, the worse that disgusting smell got until I got to where that smell came from.   
I stared insensitively at these burned people.   
Among them was a small family who held themselves in their arms to protect something that was between the two adults from someone who had done it all here.   
At least I could read it from the deceased Rukh, who came from their bodies.   
But I didn't feel anything.   
I just looked at her bleakly and went on.   
I realized I was in Hikarishi.   
My kingdom, which I had built one with people.   
However, I felt nothing when I saw the city destroyed.   
I could remember.   
The one who destroyed and killed the city and the inhabitants here was me.   
I went on to the palace, turned around and stared at the destroyed city.   
"They are no longer ... They're all gone..." I said insensitively and stared into the distance.   
My eyes were empty.   
There was nothing left in them.   
No light.   
No love for people.   
Just hatred and despair.   
"These people should not have abused my authority. They should have continued to live peacefully by my side, as I had promised them..." I said and suddenly felt a stinging burn in my eyes.   
I saw my Rukh around me trying to find the vastness.   
However, black Rukh, which I had never seen before, caught them and began to destroy them, causing a Rukh to fall to the ground one after the other.   
I smiled, slightly put my head aside and then started laughing crazy.   
"You abbot cockroaches don't deserve to inhabit this world!! You fully deserved the cruelest death of the whole era!" I screamed, laughing and conjuring up a powerful magic that circled the whole world, killed the rest of the people and came back to me.   
So I disappeared from this world.   
Laughing, crazy and deeply hurt by the people I trusted, I was abused by them to realize their dreams.   
Your dream of getting magic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was my **eighth night**.   
> I hope you liked it. 
> 
> If there is anyone among you who has read the whole night, I would like to ask something ...   
> Was it perhaps a little too brutal and should describe the place differently or was it quite okay as I wrote it?   
> Please since honestly!! 
> 
> **Here is the explanation/en:**
> 
> It's not an explanation, but that's how I see the God (Ala/Aladdin): [Dark Aladdin](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ad/b3/53/adb353499206b7746a29b3d35a50cacb.jpg) <= I don't know, who has drawn this, but it just looks horny as he sits, with Ugo behind him, and smiles mischievously. 
> 
> By the way, his hairstyle is by the way this: [Hair](https://64.media.tumblr.com/3d2592ef5aaa45f4bc90298485ddf9e2/6dca3e3e83eb4e6f-2e/s1280x1920/ba4d86dc6a8845ed4bea40772691c6825db7f7ff.png)
> 
> But if you would like to be told something because you didn't understand something, you can ask me privately or in the review, but only once please ^^ 
> 
> I would look forward to detailed and nice criticism. But not too nice.   
> After all, I want to improve where I might be bad ^^ 
> 
> I hope you like it and take it into the spell of imagination ^^   
> I also hope that you will read the upcoming chapters or nights.   
> Until then, ^^   
> In love your MimiTenshi ♥♥


End file.
